Lemurian Flower
by Goddess Rhiannon
Summary: Una chica perseguida por su pasado y su orígen encuentra ayuda en alguien inersperado...MuxOc
1. Capítulo 01: Pasado Perdido

Declaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Sueisha.

**Lemurian Flower**

By Goddess Rhiannon 8/12/03

**Capítulo 01: Pasado Perdido**

"¡Atrápenlo, no dejen que se escape!" Gritaba un sujeto vestido con una clase de uniforme estilo militar chino, parecía ser el líder de otros cuatro soldados que, al momento de escuchar la orden, se separaron para cubrir un mayor perímetro.

El chico al que parecían perseguir se metió en un centro comercial, allí había mucha gente, quizás pudiera burlar a sus perseguidores. Uno de los soldados dio la voz de alarma para que los otros cuatro le siguieran, el chico no se escaparía de allí con vida...

"¿Por qué tengo que venir yo también al centro comercial si son SUS novias las que quieren salir de compras?" Se quejó Mu, pues estaba tan horriblemente aburrido como Aioria, Saga y Milo.

"No queríamos sufrir solos" Dijo Milo.

"Tú deberías conseguirte alguna chica, Mu, así nos acompañarías en sufrimiento con justicia" Le dijo Aioria medio en broma, Mu lo miró como diciendo 'el día que las vacas vuelen'.

"Hey, no se queden tan atrás, entraremos en ese negocio de ropa" Dijo Ling Shu, Vera ya había entrado y Kalani aún estaba en la puerta. Los tres aludidos suspiraron con resignación y siguieron a sus chicas, Mu les sonrió ampliamente desde afuera, saludándolos con una mano. Aioria y Milo se vengarían por eso más tarde.

Mu esperaba tranquilo sin percatarse de que un chico venía hacia él a toda carrera, llevándoselo por delante.

"¡Hey! Ten cuidado" le alcanzó a decir Mu, pero el chico en cuestión había desaparecido en un tris.

De pronto, todas las cosas empezaron a volar por los aires; macetas, mesas, vasos tazas, lo que fuera. La gente empezó a correr desesperada y asustada para todos lados, los guardias de seguridad trataban de que las personas se calmaran... pero ellos no estaban muy tranquilos tampoco, esto parecía cosa de fantasmas.

Mu enseguida se dio cuenta que alguien estaba utilizando telequinesis para mover todo, pero tenía un patrón errático, muy raro.

"¡Mu, qué pasa!" Preguntó Saga, que salió a ver que rayos eran esos gritos.

"Alguien está usando telequinesis para mover las cosas, pero de forma descontrolada, puede herir a alguien" Le explicó él, mientras trataba de localizar el ki de la persona que lo estaba ocasionando.

"No logro localizarle ¿y tú?" Preguntó Saga. Mu mantenía sus ojos cerrados, frunciendo el ceño.

"Su comportamiento es... como el de un animal asustado, no creo que sepa que es lo que está haciendo... ¡lo encontré!" Dijo Mu finalmente y se lanzó a la carrera hacia unas escaleras de emergencia. Saga lo seguía de cerca, pero de repente Mu se paró en seco a medio camino, se había quedado de piedra, mirando a unos sujetos que parecían militares.

"¿Te sientes bien, Mu? Dijo Saga, empezando a preocuparse. Mu movió la cabeza negativamente y siguió camino hacia la escalera, pero no antes de decir "Saga, no dejes que esos sujetos me vean, sino tendremos muchos problemas" Saga lo vio alejarse intrigado, pero vigiló desde una pared los movimientos de los soldados, parecían buscar algo... o a alguien.

Mu llegó a un recoveco que formaba la escalera con la pared, allí encontró al causante del desorden, estaba ovillado temblando de miedo.

"Hola, tranquilízate, no te haré daño, debes dejar de mover todo o te van a encontrar más fácilmente" Le dijo él, conciliatoriamente. El chico se asustó, y trató de salir corriendo, pero Mu lo atrapó antes de que se descubriera su escondite. "Si te escapas ahora, ellos te encontraran. No temas, yo te protegeré" Le susurró Mu al oído, abrazando al chico por la espalda para evitar que le golpeara o escapara. El chico se tranquilizó y todo dejó de volar automáticamente.

"Así está mejor" Dijo Mu, antes de replegarse otra vez con el chico en brazos hacia el recoveco de la escalera.

Los guardias seguían buscando y preguntando a las personas del lugar si habían visto a un chico así y asá. Nadie les supo responder, pero no se dieron por vencidos, él no podía haber salido del Centro Comercial por sí solo, ya que tenían las salidas custodiadas.

Saga se acercó hacia donde Mu estaba, vio que tenía a alguien en los brazos, le indicó con un gesto de cabeza que podían salir ya. Ambos salieron y se dirigieron de inmediato adonde estaban los demás esperando.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?" Preguntó Vera.

"No pasa nada, mejor nos vamos de aquí antes de que nos vean" Dijo Mu, mirando preocupado para todos lados, el chico, que tenía la estatura de Kalani o Vera, mantenía su cabeza escondida en una capucha y el rostro bajo. Las chicas lo miraron extrañadas, pero siguieron a sus novios y a Mu hacia fuera del lugar.

Ya casi estaban afuera, cuando uno de los extraños soldados los divisó, y apuntó con su arma hacia Mu. Matarían dos pájaros de un tiro hoy. Lástima que Mu lo divisó un segundo antes de que sonara el disparo, lo que le permitió crear una Cristal Wall, que desvió la bala al instante. Todo el grupo decidió huir antes de que les dispararan más, había demasiados civiles para entablar batalla.

Santuario Templo de Aries

Mu recién se sintió a salvo en su templo, aún no podía creer que ellos fueran tan tenaces como para perseguir al chiquillo hasta Grecia.

"Bien, Mu ¿Nos explicas que rayos fue todo eso por favor?" Dijo Aioria.

"Cierto ¿Por qué te dispararon?" Preguntó Milo a la vez.

Mu suspiró y miró al chico que no se despegaba de su lado, estaba demasiado callado. Él lo llevó hacia una silla y lo sentó. "Quédate aquí mientras les explico a ellos quienes eran esos sujetos"

Luego Mu se dirigió hacia donde estaban todos esperando respuestas.

"Bien... el caso es así, los 'soldados' que vieron son un grupo de personas que se dedica a 'cazar' a todos aquellos que pertenecen a mi raza. Esos bastardos lo han hecho por años, no entiendo porque, pero creo que les molesta que tengamos poderes innatos como la psicoquinesis. Siempre se visten de traje azul oscuro con una banda púrpura en el brazo, en general es un grupo chino, tienen su sede en Pekín. Cuando era pequeño he tenido que escaparme de ellos muchas veces..." Explicó Mu, pensativo. Los demás se miraron unos a otros, era algo que no sabían del pasado de Mu... bueno, no era que supieran mucho que digamos de él.

"Y ¿por qué perseguían al chico?" Preguntó Ling Shu.

"Pues porque él es como yo, eso es suficiente para que se convierta en uno de sus blancos"

Después de un rato, todos quedaron satisfechos con la información y se retiraron a sus templos. Mu decidió ir a ver como se encontraba el chico, y si tenía un nombre... quería poder llamarlo de otra forma además de 'chico'. Él seguía sentado en la silla donde Mu lo había dejado. Tenía la cabeza gacha. Mu se acercó y le tocó el hombro con una mano. Parecía que se había dormido mientras él no estaba.

"¿Estás herido o algo?" Preguntó Mu. Él negó con la cabeza. "¿Cómo te llamas?" Él chico se quedó mudo por un segundo y luego respondió "Li" Mu le bajó la capucha antes de que Li pudiera detenerle. Tenía un aspecto sucio y desgarbado. Sus ojos violáceos eran lo único que resaltaba en ese rostro. Tenía una cinta amarronada atada a la frente que escondía las marcas que distinguían a un descendiente de Lemuria. Mu también trató de quitarle eso, pero Li no le dejó.

"No te preocupes, aquí estás a salvo, yo también pertenezco a la misma estirpe que tú" Li lo miró por un momento, acercando la mano hacia la frente de Mu, que se había agachado para verle el rostro. El chico tocó con suavidad las marcas de Mu, reconociendo que él llevaba las mismas. Entonces él mismo se quitó la cinta, dejando al descubierto sus propias marcas también. Mu sonrió, quedaban pocos como él, gracias a este grupo extremista.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Dijo Mu, Li asintió y se acomodó más en la silla. Mu se levantó para prepararle algo de comer, él tenía hambre también, ya que no había cenado aún.

Después de comer, Li había comido como si esa fuera la Última Cena, Mu le indicó que le siguiera, lo hizo entrar a una habitación en donde le dijo que podría dormir. Li le agradeció y enseguida se tendió en la cama y se quedó dormido. Mu sonrió y cerró la puerta, él mismo estaba cansado del día, y no imaginaba hacía cuanto Li no comía ni dormía. Así que decidió preguntarle por su pasado mañana en la mañana.

Hola! Nuevo fic, tenía la idea en mente hacía mucho, así que espero que les guste. Siempre bienvenidas las reviews ^_^


	2. Capítulo 02: Rebelde Sin Causa

Kasumi: Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado... wow, esa sí que fue la review más rápida desde que puse algún fic ^_~ Gracias!

Abby Lochhart: Intentaré no tardar, pero me voy de vacaciones por lo menos por una semana, así que cuando regrese prometo poner más cap. Gracias por tu review!

LoneWolf: Lo sabrás en el siguiente cap. Gracias por tu review!

Misao G: yare, yare, no desesperes, antes de irme pongo este cap. Espero que te guste. Gracias por tu review!

Declaimer: No son míos

**Capítulo 02: Rebelde Sin Causa**

Al otro día, Mu se había levantado temprano, más de lo usual, quería saber quien era Li y de donde venía.

Pero antes decidió darse una ducha, más grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con él en la sala, parecía que a Li le gustaba levantarse temprano también.

"Buenos días, veo que te levantaste temprano" Le saludó Mu, Li dio un respingo al verse sorprendido. Y ver a su salvador a medio quitarse la ropa… él nunca estaba tan tranquilo, nunca se sabía cuando uno tenía que salir corriendo.

"Iré a darme una ducha, tú también deberías darte una" Le dijo Mu, mientras se acercaba a la cocina para hervir un poco de agua.

"Si quieres puedes tomar y comer lo que gustes, luego buscaré algo de ropa limpia para ti" Después de decir esto, Mu se dirigió al baño. Li miraba con horror la idea de bañarse, era demasiado peligroso para él por ahora. Pero sí decidió que tomaría el desayuno ofrecido y luego trataría de escapar antes de que Mu saliera. Tomó unas galletas y un vaso de jugo y salió sigilosamente hacia fuera. El templo de Mu era enorme, pero sencillo de cruzar, así que decidió irse lo antes posible de allí.

Había logrado bajar todas las largas escaleras velozmente, pero ahí terminó su suerte.

"¿Adónde crees que vas?" Le dijo Vera, que tenía a Marin llegando por detrás. Li no perdió tiempo y se les escabulló por un costado y salió corriendo como el diablo. Pero Vera y Marin enseguida le dieron caza, y lo atraparon primero de la capa, de la cual él se liberó, luego Marin dio un salto y se le plantó delante, atrapándole por la cintura.

"Hey, cálmate, no te haremos daño, no puedes irte de aquí, es peligroso" Le dijo Marin, intentando calmarlo.

"¡Suéltenme, déjenme ir!" Gritó Li, con una voz demasiado femenina. Vera se le acercó un poco y le soltó el cabello, que cayó en cascada hacia un costado.

"¿Eres una chica?" Dijo Vera sorprendida, mirándole detenidamente. Marin la soltó y la miró también "Cielos, él es una ella"

Li las miró con miedo, ya era malo que la persiguieran, pero era peor que supieran que ella era una chica y no un chico.

Mu, que se había percatado de que Li había desaparecido, venía corriendo al encuentro de las dos guerreras, que por suerte le habían dado alcance. Más grande fue su sorpresa cuando Vera le dijo que Li era chica. Con razón lo había mirado raro cuando él le había dicho que necesitaba un baño, así habría descubierto su disfraz.

"No tenías que escaparte, dime cual es tu verdadero nombre, no creo que solo te llames Li" Le preguntó Mu. "Mi nombre en Lei Li" Dijo ella, Mu la observó, no parecía una chica, quizás debajo de esa ropa que la cubría había alguna curva, pero la verdad no se notaba.

"Nosotras nos la llevaremos, y luego que le encontremos algo mejor para vestirse te la devolveremos" Dijo Marin, tomando a Lei Li por el brazo, Vera la siguió. Mu suspiró, esto sí que era raro, él jamás había visto a una chica más o menos de su edad que fuera como él. Bueno, al menos, él creía que tendría unos 17 o 18 años, quizás fuera menor.

Marin y Vera tuvieron algunos problemas con Lei Li, ya que esta se resistía a ir hacia la casa de las chicas, la tuvieron que llevar prácticamente a la rastra. Pero la rebeldía de la chica no terminaba ahí, no lograban quitarle la ropa para que se diera un baño, entre las dos la habían inmovilizado en el suelo, sacándole por fin ese intento de ropa con la cual se vestía, pero Lei Li hizo volar varias cosas por el aire antes de darse por vencida.

Después de bañarse, Marin le dio algo de su ropa, mientras Vera le cepillaba el largo cabello castaño rojizo, ahora si se notaba su color. Ella era muy bonita después de todo. Marin y Vera se echaron miradas cómplices, los muchachos tenían que saber esto cuanto antes, sería divertido ver la cara de Mu cuando viera a su nueva protegida.

"¿Qué tal si primero les digo a los muchachos sobre ella?" Propuso Marin, Vera se quedó pensativa un segundo, y luego movió la cabeza negativamente.

"Es mejor que Mu se adapte a la idea primero, la verdad es que no quiero que lo hagan sufrir de antemano... conociendo a Milo y Aioria, eso es lo que harán" Contestó Vera, a Marin le pareció justo, ya que el que menos les causaba problemas era Mu, así que sería mejor llevar a Lei Li con él cuanto antes.

Templo de Aries 10:00 a.m.

Mu andaba en círculos alrededor de su templo, cualquier observador desprevenido podría jurar que estaba algo nervioso. ¡Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora! No sabía como tratar a una chica que, por lo visto, necesitaba entrenamiento, sus poderes eran peligrosos si no se controlaban. Mu suspiró, sus amigos no lo dejarían en paz si ella resultaba algo bonita, una idea que no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo, rogaba no sentirse atraído por ella en ningún sentido.

La presencia de las dos guerreras que venían hacia su templo hizo que Mu dejara de pasearse de un lado al otro. Primero aparecieron Vera y Marin, y detrás de ellas, medio escondida, estaba Lei Li.

"Volvimos, mira que transformación" le dijo Marin, mientras ambas se hacían a un lado.

Mu se quedó petrificado, algo bonita... ¡que diablos era muy hermosa! Lei Li parecía un poco incómoda, Vera y Marin sonrieron y los dejaron solos por un rato.

Mu las vio irse, Vera saludándole con una mano desde atrás. Qué graciosas que estaban esas dos últimamente. Él se acercó a paso lento hacia la chica, que empezó a dar un rodeo, a cada paso de Mu, ella daba uno para atrás, esto siguió así hasta que Lei Li dio su espalda en contra de una de las columnas. Mu acortó la distancia final y se paró delante de ella.

"No te haré daño, Lei Li, solo quiero que me cuentes que haces en Grecia y de donde vienes o si tienes familia" Le dijo Mu con tranquilidad, no quería asustarla más de lo que la pobre ya estaba. Como ella no respondió, Mu extendió una de sus manos, ofreciéndole que le acompañara. Ella lo miró un segundo, luego miró la mano que él le extendía, y vacilantemente la tomó. Mu sonrió y la llevó hacia su casa.

Lei Li se encontró sentada en un cómodo sillón, mientras Mu se sentaba en otro, mirándola pensativamente.

"¿Y bien?"

"Y-yo... no sé porque me persiguen, nacía con estas marcas, pero no sé que significan... creí que yo era la única que las tenía. No conocí a mis padres, desde que tengo memoria he estado de orfanato en orfanato, para colmo, siempre que me veo acorralada hago volar las cosas por el aire, no puedo controlar eso... debo ser un monstruo para que quieran matarme con tanto afán" Dijo Lei Li, bajando la cabeza para que Mu no viera las lágrimas que empezaron a correr por su rostro. Mu se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a ella, poniéndose en cuclillas. Le tomó el mentón en una mano para que le mirara, los ojos de Lei Li brillaban con un sufrimiento tal, que a Mu le dio ganas de utilizar su Stardust Revolution en contra de esos imbéciles.

"No llores, Lei Li, entiendo por lo que estás pasando, a mí me pasó algo parecido cuando era niño, yo te enseñaré a controlar tus poderes, aquí estarás protegida de ellos. Y no eres un monstruo, si alguien se atreve a decirte eso, pobre de él" Dijo Mu, secándole las lágrimas con un dedo. Ella le sonrió, era la primera vez que alguien se interesaba por su bienestar.

"Como te dije ayer, las marcas de tu frente te indican como descendiente de los antiguos habitantes de Lemuria, nosotros construimos las armaduras para Atena, y somos los únicos que podemos arreglarlas también, nacemos con poderes innatos de telequinesis y telepatía, pero es difícil controlarlos sino no te dicen como, parece que tu los activas cuando eres presa de una emoción fuerte como el miedo. Está bien, no te preocupes, de ahora en más te quedarás conmigo hasta que te sientas lista para seguir tu camino" Lei Li asintió, y luego, antes de que Mu se levantara, le echó los brazos al cuello. "Gracias" le susurró al oído. Mu le devolvió el abrazo, luego se levantó y le indicó que lo siguiera afuera.

Templo de Acuario 11:20 a.m.

"¡Dijiste que el chico es chica en realidad!" Exclamó Milo, asombrado, Camus, Aioria y Saga estaban igual de sorprendidos.

"Sí, y es muy bonita, ojalá logre conquistar a ese soltero empedernido de Mu" Dijo Marin, sonriendo de solo pensarlo. Vera se hechó a reír con ganas, seguida de los demás.

"A Mu le va a venir bien sufrir un poco con nosotros" Dijo Milo, Ling Shu lo golpeó en el hombro con el puño.

"¿Qué estás tratando de decir con eso?" Le espetó ella, Milo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Que le toca sufrir la condenada visita al centro comercial" Le contestó él, Aioria y Saga se echaron a reír de nuevo. Esto iba de bueno en mejor.

"¿Qué tal si la vamos a conocer?" Sugirió Camus. Todos asintieron que eso sería buena idea y se dirigieron al templo de Aries.

Mu y Lei Li estaban sentados en el suelo, rodeados de libros que había traído él para enseñarle a su nueva aprendiz cuales eran sus orígenes, luego empezaría a tratar de mostrarle como funcionaban sus poderes. Los dos estaban tan entretenidos en sus cosas, que ni se percataron, al menos Mu debió haberlo hecho, de que tenían visitas.

Mu se levantó y pidió a Lei Li que lo acompañara, quería presentarla debidamente a sus amigos.

"Vamos, Lei Li" ella asintió y le siguió. Una vez afuera, Mu se acercó a los caballeros que habían llegado.

"Se tardaron más de lo normal en aparecer" les dijo Mu a modo de saludo.

"Lo que pasa es que las chicas nos estaban informando primero" Dijo Saga.

"¿Esa es Lei Li?" Preguntó Aioria, mirando por detrás de la espalda de Mu.

"Si, ven Lei Li, te presento a mis amigos, todos son caballeros, y si tienes algún problema, puedes recurrir a ellos también" Ella asintió, y les sonrió.

"Mi nombre es Milo, él es Aioria, Saga y Camus, hay otros caballeros que te presentaré más tarde"

"Gusto en conocerlos" Respondió ella.

"¿Se quedará contigo, Mu?" Preguntó Camus.

"Sí, no sabe como utilizar sus poderes, y hasta que no los domine, será peligroso que ande por ahí, además están esos sujetos que no se irán de Grecia hasta hallarla" Contestó Mu.

"Bien, entonces, ya que te vas a quedar con nosotros, necesitaras algunas cosas" Dijo Kalani sonriente. Todos los hombres presentes ya se la venían venir. Las tres chicas miraron a Lei Li y exclamaron "¡Al centro comercial!" Las pobres víctimas, sus parejas, suspiraron resignados.

Después de que todos se habían ido, las chicas regresarían más tarde, Mu se sentó en el suelo con Lei Li otra vez y trajo consigo unos cubos de diferentes colores.

"Mira Lei Li, estos sirven para que enfoques tu energía en algún elemento inocuo, quiero que veas lo que yo hago y luego lo intentas tú ¿de acuerdo?" Ella asintió, Mu los dejó en el suelo y comenzó por levantar una por el aire, luego levantó el segundo y el tercero, haciéndolos girar en el aire. Después los volvió a depositar en la alfombra en el mismo orden. Ella miraba asombrada, no sabía si era capaz de tanto dominio, pero lo intentaría.

"Bien, ahora quiero que te focalises en uno de ellos, el que tú quieras, y lo levantes, nada más" Le dijo él, mientras ella asentía con la cabeza.

Lei Li se trató de concentrar en el cubo rojo, pero el que salió disparado como una bala fue el verde, Mu lo esquivó por poco, no sabía si la palabra 'inocuo' podía aplicarse a los cubos ahora, no al menos con Lei Li tratando de manejarlos. Lei Li lo miró apenada "Lo siento" Dijo, antes de intentarlo de nuevo. Mu asintió y trató de explicarle que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Por suerte podía dedicarle todo su tiempo, puesto que su otro discípulo estaba en Japón con Seiya y Shun, pero más le valía regresar pronto o ya vería, ese niño era un dolor de cabeza si no se le ponían límites.

La tarde se pasó plácidamente, pero para Mu no lo fue tanto, Lei Li no podía concentrarse, al menor ruido que escuchaba, se sobresaltaba y echaba todo el esfuerzo a perder. Mu entendió que ella aún estaba muy asustada por la clase de vida a la que estaba acostumbrada, así que decidió intentarlo por la mañana del otro día.

"Ven, Lei Li, vamos a comer algo, por hoy ya no practicaremos más" Dijo él, y se levantó del suelo, ella lo siguió enseguida. Lei Li lo miró apenada, no servía para nada, no era capaz siquiera de mover un cubo de madera. Mu vio su expresión cabizbaja y se le acercó.

"Hey, nadie nace sabiendo, ya aprenderás, esto lleva tiempo, no creas que a mi discípulo Kiki le fue más fácil" Le dijo Mu. Ella le miró extrañada. "¿Tienes un discípulo?" Le preguntó

Mu asintió. "Tiene nueve años, pero es muy travieso, le hace la vida imposible a Tatsumi, que es el guardaespaldas de la Srta. Kido, ahora está en Japón con los santos de bronce, de los cuales él se hizo muy amigo. Pero ya tiene que estar por regresar" Lei Li lo escuchó, perpleja, realmente Mu era un maestro hecho y derecho, no sabía porque había tenido tanta suerte de encontrar a alguien como él. Pero estaba agradecida de tener a alguien que la protegiera por ahora.

"Ven, supongo que tienes hambre, prepararemos la cena" Le dijo Mu, sonriendo, ante esto ella no pudo más que sonreír también y lo siguió a la cocina.


	3. Capítulo 03: Nuevos Encuentros

Hola! Perdón por el retraso, pero ya volví de mis vacaciones ^_^, pero mi computadora me vive borrando lo que yo escribo porque anda muuuy mal, y hasta que la arregle, las cosas van a ir lentas, lo siento -_-. Espero que les guste este cap.!

Kasumi the secret agent: Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap. Anterior, gracias por tu review!

Lonewolf: yare yare, ya sé que tú te lo imaginabas, pero aún falta para los militares locos. Gracias por tu review!

Vulpix: Ese va a ser mi próximo fic, no te preocupes. Gracias por tu review!

Mandy: Gracias Mandy, me alegro que te guste, gracias por tu review!

MisaoG: Me importa muy poco lo que saori-inútil piense porque la detesto. No creo que vaya a aparecer mucho que digamos, si aparece va a ser porque es estrictamente necesario. Gracias por tu review!

Misao Kamiya: ¿tengo una fan? Que emoción! Gracias *sniff sniff* me alegro que te gusten mis ideas, gracias por tu review!

Abby Lockhart: Ya, no te mueras todavía, aquí tienes otro cap. Ojalá te guste. Gracias por tu review!

**Capítulo 03: Nuevos Encuentros**

Al otro día, las chicas fueron en busca de Lei Li como habían prometido, muy a pesar de sus novios que tenían una opinión bastante diferente en lo que era 'divertido', ellos preferían enfrentarse con una horda de Espectros de Hades SIN sus armaduras antes que ir al endemoniado centro comercial, cargando lo que sus chicas compraran.

"¡Buenos días!" Saludó Kalani, Mu y Lei Li ya los estaban esperando, Mu no iba a dejar que su nueva protegida fuera sola, no fuese cosa que se metiera en problemas desde temprano. Vera, Marin y Ling Shu llegaron detrás de Kalani. Y por supuesto, los tres aludidos caballeros en el párrafo anterior.

"Hola" Saludó Lei Li, aún no muy acostumbrada a ser 'chica' y tratada como alguien normal.

Enseguida la llevaron con ellas a la delantera, dejando relegados, como de costumbre, a sus parejas, que preferían estar juntos antes que separados y arrastrados de tienda en tienda.

"No iremos a ir al mismo lugar en que nos dispararon ¿verdad?" Preguntó Mu, un poco preocupado.

"No, no te alarmes, hay más de un centro comercial, además iremos a uno más pequeño, es más fácil escabullirse así" dijo Marin. Lei Li le sonrió a Mu mientras las demás se la llevaban a otra parte.

"Oye, Mu ¿crees qué aún persistan en atraparla?" Preguntó Milo. La mirada de Mu se ensombreció visiblemente a la mención de esos sujetos.

"Estoy casi seguro que no se irán sin Lei Li, y ya saben que yo estoy aquí también, no será fácil convencerlos de que nos dejen en paz. Pero yo no me preocupo por mí, sino por ella; aún es muy joven y sin experiencia alguna, por ahora es un blanco muy fácil de atrapar" Dijo Mu, preocupado.

"Pero ellos piensan que es un chico ¿no crees que por ahora está a salvo?" Dijo Aioria. Mu suspiró, eso no la salvaría por mucho tiempo, en cuanto vieran las marcas en su frente sería su presa otra vez. Mu no quería pensar que harían con ella si la atrapaban... más siendo mujer. Sería mejor también que Kiki se quedara en Japón por ahora, no quería arriesgarlo a él también, tendría que hablar con Seiya y Shun al respecto.

Las siguientes horas fueron para comprar varias cosas a Lei Li... para aburrimiento total de sus acompañantes masculinos. Pero gracias a Dios, ellas decidieron que también irían al cine.

Mientras tanto en el santuario, las cosas amenazaban con ponerse aún más extrañas... al menos más de lo normal.

"¿Por qué no sales un poco tú Shaka? Siempre estás aquí adentro, no es bueno que no hables con otras personas además de nosotros" Comentó Camus, sentado al lado de Shaka en las escaleras del templo de Virgo.

"¿Y por qué no sales tú? Tampoco tienes novia que yo conozca, nunca te quedas con ninguna chica de las que Milo te solía presentar" Le contestó Shaka muy tranquilo. Camus entrecerró los ojos estudiando a su compañero, como detestaba que siempre tuviera una respuesta a todo, o una pregunta molesta en su defecto.

"Quizás algún día te explique porque no tengo novia aún" Fue la respuesta enigmática de Camus, Shaka arqueó una ceja, de todos los santos del santuario, Camus era uno de los más complicados de comprender, y del que menos sabían cosas. No es que Shaka no fuera parecido, pero al menos parecía no tener tanto que ocultar. Una brisa suave agitó el cabello de ambos santos, que se quedaron contemplando el sol que se iba ocultando en el horizonte.

"Disculpen... ¿Podrían decirme donde encontrar el santuario?" Preguntó una jovencita de dorados cabellos y ojos verde claro a un par de soldados. Los soldados se miraron unos a otros y sonrieron maliciosamente.

"¿Qué necesita una belleza como tú hacer en un lugar como el santuario, eh preciosa?"

"Mis asuntos sólo son de mi incumbencia, señor, además para usted soy 'señorita' y no preciosa o algún otro apelativo de la misma clase, así que le ruego abstenerse de utilizarlos y amablemente contestar la pregunta que previamente le formulé" Dijo de forma tranquila la chica, que realmente no podría medir más de metro y medio, parecía poca cosa con discursos difíciles destinados a aplastar a sus interlocutores.

Los soldados la miraron torcido, aquella preciosidad de naricita respingada parecía saber bien a donde quería llegar.

"Bien 'señorita' usted se encuentra en el santuario y..." El soldado no terminó de decir la frase que la chica pasó por al lado de ambos con un 'muchas gracias' y se encaminó por las escaleras.

"¡Hey, espere, no puede entrar!" Dijo el otro y de un salto se puso delante de ella. La chica suspiró fastidiada.

"Déjeme pasar"

"No puedo, además ¿a quién desea ver?"

"Ya le dije que no le incumbe, y le advierto que con sólo desearlo puedo hacerlo volar por los aires" Dijo ella, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le restaba.

"No podemos dejarla pasar" El otro soldado se plantó firme con su lanza, hoy en día, las mujeres que estaban llegando al santuario eran raras y muy fuertes. La chica dejó su maleta y bolsito en el suelo, sus ojos estaban escondidos por su flequillo, cuando los enfrentó otra vez los tenía cerrados, los hombres tragaron con fuerza, esto no se veía bien. Que acertados estaban los pobres diablos cuando en su frente brilló un símbolo que no alcanzaron a distinguir y luego volaron literalmente por los aires gracias a una poderosa fuerza que los disparó lejos de allí. La chica bajó el nivel de su ki y abrió los ojos. Realmente los hombres nunca aprendían.

Aioria, Saga, Milo y Mu regresaban cargados de las compras de sus acompañantes, alegres de regresar ya de una vez. Mu miraba contento de que Lei Li se integrara con las demás tan bien, era bueno que contara con ellas como amigas.

Ya en el templo de Mu, las chicas se despidieron de Lei Li, que estaba más relajada y se sentía más segura que cuando habían salido ese mediodía. Cuando todos iban a retirarse, sintieron una presencia más o menos extraña acercándose.

"¿Acaso es Shaka que salió a dar una vuelta?" Preguntó Aioria, extrañado y tan confundido como sus amigos. Mu entrecerró los ojos, y trató de sentir con más detalle esa presencia.

"No es Shaka" Dijo al fin. Todos voltearon al escuchar pasos que se detenían en el templo de Mu. Más grande fue su sorpresa al llegar Camus y Shaka corriendo a su templo, al mismo tiempo una figura hacía acto de presencia en la puerta del templo de Aries. Lo primero que pudieron apreciar era que parecía ser una chica, no muy alta, con una valija y un bolso. Vera la miró raro, desconfiando de la apariencia inofensiva de la chica, había aprendido muy bien a no subestimar a su enemigo. Ling Shu había dejado con suavidad la cartera en el suelo por sí tenía que combatir, Marin y Kalani siguieron su ejemplo, Lei Li sólo atinó a pegarse en contra del flanco de Mu, que la rodeó con un brazo por los hombros.

"¿Quién es _le petit madmoiselle_?" Preguntó Camus a Shaka, que la miraba con ojos dilatados. Shaka sólo pudo articular una palabra.

"Kai..."

La chica en cuestión ni siquiera sonrió, tenía la vista clavada en Shaka desde que había entrado.

"Tanto tiempo... Shaka"


	4. Capítulo 04: Pequeño Gran Problema Llama...

Hola! Siento la tardanza, pero mi computadora murió por toda la semana definitivamente y no me dejó escribir este cap. hasta hoy -_-, sino ya lo hubiera subido antes. Espero que les guste!

Lonewolf: Siempre especulando antes de leer lo que yo escribo -_-, Kai dista mucho de ser una enamorada de Shaka o su hermana, te lo aseguro. Gracias por tu review!

Misao CG: ¿Yo enfadada? No, no sé que te hizo pensar eso, pero no me enojé ni nada, Saori-inútil es como siempre la llamo, en normal que le de otros epítetos no muy agradables, así que ese es el más aceptable para escribir ^_^

Abby Lockhart: Gracias Abby, me alegro que te guste cada día más mi fic ^_~, Gracias por tu review!

Vulpix: Aquí te enteras de lo que me preguntaste, espero que te guste, y sí, eso de Camus medio da pie para su complicada historia... cuanto más la pienso, más la complico, pobrecito de él. Gracias por tu review!

Kasumi SA: No es su hermana, ahora ya verás en este cap quien es. Gracias por tu review!

Ana Regina: Ahhhh! Perdí tu mail! No te contesté por eso, please mándame tu dirección pronto! Espero que te guste este cap.!

**Capítulo 04: Pequeño Gran Problema Llamado Kai**

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Shaka, después de salir de su asombro, su mirada tomó un tinte acerado enseguida, por lo visto, no era alguien que gozara de su cariño.

Kai le devolvió mirada por mirada "No te alarmes, no vine a discutir contigo como de costumbre, tengo que darte algo... en privado" Dijo Kai, mirando en derredor. Shaka no prestó atención a las primeras palabras obviamente destinadas a molestarlo. Asintió y le indicó que lo siguiera, ella tomó sus cosas y caminó sin siquiera mirar a ninguna de las personas presentes.

"¿Quién será ella? No parece ser amiga de Shaka si le habla de esa manera apenas llega" Dijo Aioria, mirando a la pareja que se alejaba.

"No sé, pero no me da buena espina, lo que sea para lo que haya venido, no creo que sea nada bueno" Dijo Saga, apenas saliendo de su desconcierto.

"Será mejor que esperemos a ver que nos dice Shaka" Dijo Marin. Vera arqueó una ceja "¡Ja! Eso si es que se digna a decirnos algo"

"Vera..." La reprendió Aioria, sabiendo lo desconfiada que era su chica en general.

Vera se encogió de hombros, saludando a Lei Li y se marchó del templo de Mu, Aioria suspiró y la siguió. Marin y las otras dos hicieron lo mismo, seguidas por el resto de lo caballeros.

En el templo sólo quedaron Mu, Lei Li y Camus.

"¿Te dijo algo Shaka?" Preguntó Mu, indicándole al mismo tiempo a Lei Li que lo esperara adentro. Ella asintió y con un 'adiós' a Camus entró a la casa.

Camus la saludó con un gesto de cabeza y volvió su atención a Mu.

"No lo sé, Mu, estábamos tranquilos sentados en las escaleras del templo de Virgo, cuando de repente Shaka se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo hacia aquí, me explicó tanto como a ustedes, a sea, nada" Respondió Camus, mirando en dirección al templo de Shaka. Mu frunció el ceño, era raro ver a Shaka alterado... a decir verdad, esta era la primera vez desde que lo conocía.

"Bien, tendremos que esperar a ver que es lo que él nos dice" Dijo Mu

"Si es que nos dice" Respondió Camus. Mu le sonrió y lo miró con astucia.

"¿Con Milo y Aioria en el medio y muertos de curiosidad? Deseará no haber nacido si no les dice algo al menos"

Camus sonrió, Mu tenía razón, esos dos eran de terror cuando querían algo.

Templo de Virgo

Mientras tanto, Kai le había dado una carta de su maestro a Shaka, que no preveía nada bueno. Él se sentó en uno de sus almohadones y la abrió, Kai hizo lo mismo pero del lado opuesto.

"Shaka:

Siento tener que molestarte con algo así, sabiendo de tus sentimientos acerca de Kai, pero no encontré otra solución al problema por ahora, ella no sabe porque la mandé con tanto equipaje, esa difícil tarea la tengo que dejar a tu cargo por desgracia, créeme que si no fuera necesario, no lo pediría. No divagaré más, necesito que cuides de Kai por un tiempo, por lo visto, bastante largo, ha habido demasiados pretendientes para ella, y cada vez se vuelven más insistentes, pero claro, la hemos podido proteger de la mayoría, hasta que llegó uno con demasiado poder económico y político, nos amenazó con destruir nuestros templos y nada se puede hacer más que alejar a Kai de él, ella nunca habría venido si se lo hubiéramos dicho. Ella piensa que puede sola con el mundo, pero no le creas, es más frágil de lo que aparenta. Por favor, traten de llevarse bien, aunque más no sea por el tiempo en el que estén juntos, sé que no vas a creerme pero ella te echó mucho de menos, no le digas que te dije eso o tendré que escuchar sus gritos hasta China. Ojalá nos podamos reunir pronto, hasta entonces cuídense mucho"

Shaka releyó la carta una vez más, no pudiendo creer lo que su maestro le estaba pidiendo, no se creería que Kai lo hubiera echado de menos ni un poquito, estaba demasiado feliz cuando el vino para Grecia.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Kai, aún sentada muy lejos de Shaka. Él suspiró, el Ramayana sería nada comparado con la batalla que le esperaba con su querida compañera de entrenamiento.

"Mira, Kai, quiero que entiendas con esa cabeza hueca que tienes que no es mi culpa nada de esto, más bien es tu problema del cual yo tengo que hacerme cargo... una vez más" Dijo Shaka, Kai le miró con ojos entrecerrados, cosa que no auguraba nada bueno.

"A ver señor sabelotodo ¿Podría dignarse Su Alteza Real a decirme de que se me está echando la culpa ahora?" Dijo Kai, un tanto exasperada.

"Nuestro maestro te envió para que te quedes conmigo por culpa de uno de tus estúpidos pretendientes buenos para nada, pero no te lo dijo porque si no tú nunca hubieras venido" Le dijo Shaka, con el mismo tono exasperado que Kai usara anteriormente.

"¡QUEDARME CONTIGO!" Gritó ella, saltando de su almohadón como un resorte.

"¡Ni en un millón de años! ¡Me vuelvo a casa, le guste a nuestro maestro o no!" Dijo Kai, antes de tomar sus cosas y enfilar para la puerta. Shaka pronunció palabras en hindi irreproducibles por lo bajo, y se levantó de un salto para atajar a Kai, tomándola del antebrazo.

"¡No te puedes ir! ¿Acaso no ves que sólo les traerías problemas si regresaras?" Le dijo Shaka, dándole una sacudida, Kai se liberó de su mano, girando para enfrentarle.

"¡No ves que no quiero quedarme aquí contigo! ¡Sería una tortura día a día verte la cara, el maestro nunca me obligaría a algo así! ¡Además tú eres incapaz de cuidarte a ti mismo, menos a alguien más!" Retrucó ella, dando un paso hacia atrás. A Shaka le molestó eso de veras, Kai siempre lograba destrozar su orgullo con pocas palabras frías e hirientes, así que Shaka planeaba devolverle la cortesía dándole en donde a ella más le dolía.

"Como si yo quisiera quedarme con una tonta consentida de cuerpo aniñado y demasiado altanera, no sé que demonios ven en ti el resto de los hombres que te pretenden..." Dijo Shaka a modo de respuesta. Los ojos de Kai quedaron cubiertos por su flequillo, en sus labios había una sonrisa crispada, Shaka debería haber prestado atención a estos síntomas, pero estaba tan enfadado que no pudo ver la mano de Kai que se levantó, dándole una fuerte cachetada. Shaka cerró los ojos al sentir el golpe, cuando los volvió a abrir, su mirada podría competir con la más fría ventisca de Camus, Kai no se inmutó, sabía que ambos tenían exactamente el mismo nivel de poder, ambos habían nacido el mismo día, a la misma hora y con los mismos dones. Cosa que contribuía a una feroz rivalidad entre ambos.

"Te quedas aunque tenga que atarte o combatir contigo, no permitiré que mi hogar sea destruido por tu culpa" Le dijo Shaka fríamente. Kai sabía que él no dudaría en hacer lo que había dicho ni por un segundo. Shaka tomó su silencio como una aceptación por ahora, le indicó con un gesto de cabeza que lo siguiera para mostrarle su habitación.

Kai se sentó pesadamente en su cama, no sabía que había querido decir ese idiota con 'destruir su hogar', el hogar de ambos desde que tenían memoria, pero sabía que preguntarle sería gastar saliva, y no planeaba hablarle en todo el tiempo en que tuviera la desgracia de quedarse. Al fin decidió dormir por un rato, estaba ya muy cansada del viaje y del encuentro con Shaka, apenas puso su cabeza en la almohada, se quedó dormida.

Shaka se paseaba de un lado al otro, parecía estar algo nervioso, no era para menos, ya que su apacible vida había dado un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados en unas pocas horas. ¿Qué les podría decir a sus amigos? Querrían saber que estaba pasando y quien era Kai, pero no sabía si contarles todo o la verdad a medias, no quería que Kai se enterase por algún error de sus compañeros de armas de la verdadera magnitud del problema. Shaka suspiró, mejor sería darse una ducha tibia y tratar de dormir un poco esa noche, ya vería mañana que hacer.

Templo de Aries

Lei Li estaba practicando con los cubos su habilidad de telequinesis, pero aún no mostraba resultados, bueno, más bien, no se estaba concentrando mucho que digamos ya que su atención estaba dirigida a observar a su maestro Mu, que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, con una expresión pensativa en el rostro, parecía más bien preocupado por algo, esto era lo que inconscientemente Lei Li percibía en su aura, aunque ella misma no entendía como podía saber lo que le pasaba. Después de intentar un rato más con los cubos, decidió darse por vencida por ese día.

Mu la vio levantarse por el rabillo del ojo, pero no le dijo nada, ella se dirigió primero a su habitación y luego al baño para darse una ducha. Mu se levantó y puso a hervir un poco de agua, una taza de té le ayudaría a pensar un poco mejor.

Luego de que su té estuvo listo, Mu volvió a sentarse en su sillón favorito. Lei Li salía del baño también, y viéndole aún allí, decidió hacerle un poco de compañía. Así que se acercó a él y sentándose en el suelo a sus pies, se puso a cepillar su cabello, Mu la miró desde arriba de su taza y sonrió suavemente, imaginaba que ella debía percibir de alguna manera inconsciente su preocupación, era algo muy común entre los de su raza, claro que ella no sabía eso ni muchas otras cosas. Eso hizo que la mirada de Mu se ensombreciera visiblemente. Ante esto, Lei Li dejó de peinarse y apoyó su mejilla en la rodilla de Mu. Él dejó su taza a un costado y le acarició el cabello con una mano, Lei Li levantó su rostro, sonriéndole, Mu no pudo más que relajarse y sonreírle también, no podía permanecer preocupado cuando veía esos inocentes ojos violáceos mirándole con dulzura.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, debes de estar cansada del día" Le dijo Mu, palmeándole la espalda. Lei Li se levantó y tomando su peine, se dirigió a su habitación, pero a medio camino se volvió y se acercó a Mu de nuevo por la espalda, dándole un beso en la mejilla y un 'Buenas Noches'. Esto tomó a Mu por sorpresa, pero cuando se dio vuelta, ella ya estaba cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Sería mejor que él también se fuera a dormir, presentía que mañana tendría a Shaka en casa para hablarle de esa chica a la que él había llamado Kai.

Al día siguiente, Shaka se había levantado antes de que amaneciera por completo, quería evitar encontrarse con ya sabemos quien, y decidió dirigirse al templo de Mu para contarle a él todo con sumo detalle. Sabía que Mu no diría nada de nada si se lo pedía, y tampoco se lo diría a Kai por error, pero no planeaba decirles a todos lo mismo, pero al menos necesitaba que alguien lo supiera por las dudas pasara algo.

Mu lo estaba esperando, sabía que Shaka vendría primera cosa en la mañana.

"Buenos días, Mu" Saludó Shaka, entrando al templo de Aries.

"Como estás, Shaka. Supongo que vienes a explicarme en que te has metido ahora" Dijo Mu sonriendo, Shaka suspiró.

"Vengo porque sé que tú no dirás nada de lo que te voy a decir" Dijo Shaka, sentándose en el suelo.

"Van a preguntarme igual"

"Sí, pero yo les explicaré una versión reducida del problema, por eso me tienes que prometer que no dirás nada"

Mu asintió, Shaka le empezó a contar quien era Kai para empezar, luego él porque ella estaba aquí, y más importante, lo que ella no tenía que saber. Mu lo escuchó atentamente, era la primera vez que veía a Shaka francamente preocupado, más por una mujer.

"Planeo ir a ver a mi maestro en unos días, pero Kai no se tiene que enterar, es por eso que deseo que se ambiente aquí primero. Luego la dejaré a tu cuidado por un par de días... si es que logro sobrevivir hasta entonces" Dijo Shaka para terminar. Mu se rió del tono dramático de Shaka.

"Vamos, Shaka, no creo que Kai, con la cual creciste y entrenaste, sea tan mala. Mírame a mí, que también tengo bajo mi protección a una chica por primera vez, y créeme que no me he criado con mujeres, pero sabes, no está tan mal tener un poco de compañía femenina" Dijo Mu.

"¡Eso es porque tú tienes una chica dulce y agradable como discípula, no una altanera y malcriada como Kai!" Dijo Shaka, exasperado. Mu suspiró, parecía ser que Shaka estaba convencido de lo peor de Kai, pero hasta ahora, todas las mujeres que tenían estrecha relación con ellos, resultaban ser excelentes personas. ¿Podría ser que Shaka se estuviera equivocando con ella?

Más tarde esa misma mañana, los demás vinieron a ver quien era Kai, Shaka no tuvo más remedio que decirles, de forma reducida, quien era y porque estaba aquí. Evitó decirles que el pretendiente de Kai quería despedazar los templos donde él había entrenado, sabiendo que ellos estarían felices de comandar un ataque y patearle el trasero al sujeto. Las cosas debían hacerse de otra manera... aunque Shaka aún no encontraba como. Todos quedaron satisfechos con la explicación, y Saga, Aioria y Milo enfilaron hacia el recinto de las amazonas para decirles a sus chicas sobre esto.

Mu decidió llevarse a Lei Li afuera para practicar en un campo más abierto, sin peligro de romper nada ni a nadie. Así que se despidió de Shaka y se marchó con Lei Li a la saga.

"¿Tú que crees?" Preguntó Milo a Aioria, mientras él pasaba revisión a los guardias. Aioria lo miró y luego de terminar con la lista se dispuso a dar su opinión.

"Bueno, me parece que Shaka no nos dijo mucho que digamos... más bien parecería que nos ocultara algunas cosas. Además, jamás hubiera imaginado a alguien como él entrenando con una chica. Ninguno de nosotros tuvo una compañera exclusiva femenina" Dijo Aioria, Milo asintió, la opinión de Aioria era bastante lógica... pero el hecho de que no supieran mucho de Shaka era normal, no era la persona más sociable del mundo.

"Pero por qué será que no se lleva bien con ella, es muy bonita" Dijo Milo. Aioria suspiró, si Ling Shu lo escuchaba, iba a tener que juntar a su amigo con una cucharita de té.

"A mí me pareció bastante altanera, ni siquiera se dignó a decirnos 'hola'" Dijo Aioria, caminando hacia el siguiente puesto de guardias. Milo se levantó del sitio en donde se había sentado y le siguió.

"Quizás es tímida" Dijo Milo.

"Quizás podrías dejar de excusarla" Dijo Aioria, comenzando a exasperarse. Milo le sonrió radiante, le fascinaba molestar a Aioria con discusiones estúpidas, más porque le encantaba llevarle la contraria, si Aioria decía que el cielo era azul, Milo seguramente opinaría que era púrpura.

Así siguieron buena parte de la mañana, se nota que los santos de Atena estaban algo aburridos últimamente.

Templo de Virgo 10:12 a.m.

Kai se había levantado hacía ya un rato, pero no quería salir de su habitación por no encontrarse con Shaka, era preferible esperar que se fuera a arriesgarse a sentirse tentada a golpearlo otra vez, aunque eso era poco en comparación a lo que Kai tenía en mente para él... sólo para empezar, se había imaginado las mil y una formas de torturarlo hasta llegar a una muerte lenta y dolorosa, muy satisfactoria para ella... pero infierno asegurado para el destinatario. Decidió que, como no sentía su aura cerca, podía salir y desayunar algo ahora.

Luego de encontrar algunas galletas y mermelada, se sentó con su taza de té en la mesa.

Ella se preguntaba que era lo que su maestro le habría dicho en la carta, debía encontrar esa carta, ese estúpido jamás se la mostraría, pero era mejor que pensara que ella no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle aún. Kai sonrió maliciosamente, Shaka era demasiado confiado aún con ella, pero si la retenía en Grecia, Kai se ocuparía de hacer de su vida un infierno, esa había sido su especialidad y, como ella pensaba, su misión desde que había nacido y le habían llevado a un templo budista a entrenar sus poderes. Allí era en donde a la edad de seis años le habían presentado a Shaka como su 'compañero' de entrenamiento y 'hermano', no consanguíneo por supuesto, pero todos pensaban que sí eran hermanos en realidad por su color de cabello. Claro que había una sutil diferencia en el tono, el de Kai era más dorado y brillante, el de Shaka tendía a ser platinado, sus ojos eran de un color verde aguamarina, mientras los de él eran de un celeste cielo profundo. Según Kai, esas eran suficientes diferencias, pero el resto del mundo no parecía verlo así. Este era un tópico que la enfadaba mucho ¡no quería parecerse a él ni en el blanco del ojo!

Kai suspiró, terminó su galleta y se puso a buscar la maldita carta.

Shaka suspiró, no sabía por donde lograría sortear tan difícil tarea... Kai era un hueso duro de roer, le haría elegir entre los siete infiernos para luego reproducírselo en carne propia, o peor, le daría con los siete juntos. Shaka movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, tratando de sacar esa imagen de su cabeza, su maestro sí que lo estaba castigando por no ir a verle en todo este tiempo, pero lo haría pronto. Shaka estaba convencido que Kai era una rakshasa, una hija de Ravana mismo. Puesta sobre la Tierra para torturarlo.

Suponemos que con pensamientos tan positivos, Shaka no iba a llegar muy lejos.

NdA: Ravana era el dios de los demonios rakshasa en un cuento del folklore de la India, el Ramayana, Shaka está diciéndonos que la linda Kai es un demonio del infierno hija de Satanás para nosotros los cristianos.


	5. Capítulo 05: Del Amor Al Odio Hay Sólo U...

Abby Lockhart: Gracias, Abby, pero creo que disto mucho de ser la mejor ^_^ Gracias por tu review!

Vulpix: Oh, sí, pero no te preocupes, no todo lo que brilla es oro, Camus se va a llevar varias sorpresas ^_~ Gracias por tu review!

Lonewolf: Algo así, pero las cosas se van a arreglar para esos dos ^_^ Gracias por tu review!

**Capítulo 05: Del Amor Al Odio Hay Sólo Un Paso**

Después de revolver la casa por casi hora y media, Kai logró dar con la carta que su maestro le había mandado para Shaka. Se sentó en uno de los almohadones del suelo y abrió el sobre. La leyó tranquila y cuidadosamente, no fuera a ser cosa que obviara algún detalle importante. Todo iba bien hasta que llegó a la parte 'Ella piensa que puede sola con el mundo, pero no le creas, es más frágil de lo que aparenta' y 'Ella te echó mucho de menos'. A Kai casi le da un infarto cuando leyó eso. ¡Cómo se atrevía su maestro a decir algo así de ella a su enemigo! ¡Ella nunca extrañaría a Shaka! ¡Antes de eso que un elefante se le sentara encima por tres días!

Kai se levantó de un salto, caminando ansiosa de un lado al otro, su maestro no le había dicho la verdad del porque de su partida hacia Grecia, ahora entendía lo que Shaka había querido decir con 'destruir su hogar', odiaba admitir que no tenía idea de quien era ese pretendiente, pero lo peor era que tendría que quedarse aquí hasta que el peligro pasara, no quería ser causa de problemas en su hogar... pero quedarse con Shaka sería torturante. Debía pensar en otro sitio donde quedarse.

Con eso en mente, ella tomó sus pertenencias, poniendo las pocas que había sacado en el bolso otra vez y se marchó antes de que él regresara.

Recinto de las Amazonas 3:30 p.m.

"Es rara esa chica ¿no?" Preguntó Kalani a Ling Shu, que se estaba entrenando con su Bo.

"A mí me parece que tiene serios problemas con Shaka, y por eso ni se percató de nosotros, si yo fuera ella, pensaría que las personas con las que convive alguien que me desagrada serían potenciales enemigos también" Dijo Ling Shu, analizando las cosas desde un punto más parecido a una estrategia de guerra que otra cosa. Kalani suspiró, de todas maneras, la chica parecía levemente diferente al común normal.

Kai, tratando de salir del Santuario sin ser vista, se había perdido en el bosque, pensando que esa sería una ruta más escondida para escapar... craso error, era la ruta más engañosa de todas, para colmo, el cielo se veía gris desde hacía un rato largo, en breve la lluvia no se tardaría en aparecer. Cansada de caminar, decidió descansar por un momento debajo de un frondoso árbol, muy hermoso y antiguo; lo que no se imaginaba encontrar allí era un gran felino dorado leyendo cómodamente en una de las ramas más altas.

Aioria la vio acercarse y sentarse al pie del árbol, sin hacer ruido, se movió ágilmente hacia abajo, dando un salto y cayendo sin ruido alguno al suelo, Kai se sorprendió al ver a uno de los caballeros dorados aparecer de la nada adelante de ella, sólo atino a dar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, levantándose de un salto salió corriendo. Aioria se quedó en el lugar, dándole algo de ventaja. Cualquier observador distraído podría decir que este santo estaba muy confiado en que podría acorralar a su presa con facilidad, ya que ese era SU territorio. Recostado en contra del tronco y de brazos cruzados, le dio un par de minutos para: opción a) Regresar después de darse cuanto que no llegaría a ningún lado sin él; opción b) Tener que ser atrapada por él antes de que se perdiera del todo.

Claro que Kai nunca consideraría la opción a) como una opción siquiera, era demasiado orgullosa para pedir indicaciones a uno de esos bárbaros amigos de Shaka, pero cuanto más corría, más se perdía. Aioria decidió que ella iba a necesitar que la trajeran a la rastra, ya que estaría bien perdida desde un rato largo, así que se encaminó en la dirección que la pequeña rubia había tomado.

Shaka empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia donde el bosque comenzaba, Aioria le había comunicado vía cosmos que Kai seguramente se había perdido, y que cuando él la trajera fuera del bosque, que Shaka se hiciera cargo de ella. Esto a Shaka le había crispado los nervios de temprano, que estaba pensando esa idiota para ir a meterse a ese oscuro bosque sin saber por donde ir. Pero gracias a los cielos, Aioria estaba cerca para traerla de vuelta antes que se metiera en serios problemas.

Aioria estaba teniendo dificultades para encontrar el rastro de Kai, sus pisadas eran casi inexistentes, como si más que caminar, flotara. Por otro lado, Kai había dado un rodeo impresionante que ni ella misma se imaginaba. Había logrado salir hacia una pendiente rocosa que daba al océano, por cuyo sonido ella se había logrado guiar. No había guardias en esa parte, debía estar ya fuera de los límites del Santuario, lástima que hubiera dejado sus cosas en medio del bosque, ya que este parecía ser un buen lugar para salir sin ser notada.

Kai caminó un poco más hasta el profundo y amenazador barranco, desde allí se podía ver la playa que estaba abajo, seguramente por las noches, este lugar desaparecía debajo de las olas, pero por ahora había un pedazo de playa. Kai comenzó a bajar con cuidado, logró llegar al suelo con alguna que otra raspadura, allí caminó hacia unas rocas que hacían de pared, no muy altas, pero lo suficiente para ocultar a alguien tan pequeña como ella, se acercó sin hacer ruido, cuando sintió unas voces hablando en otro idioma, parecía ser chino o algo así, dos sujetos, uno vestido normal y otro con un uniforme azul oscuro con una banda púrpura en el brazo derecho. Kai se quedó quieta, algo le decía que estos hombres no eran trigo limpio.

Ambos dijeron unas palabras más, y luego se quedaron callados, Kai se dio cuenta luego que estaban esperando a otro sujeto, que llegó unos minutos después.

"Está aquí" Dijo el que recién había llegado, esta vez Kai sí pudo comprender lo que decían.

"Él es una ella, y bastante atractiva por ser una criatura de la cual debemos deshacernos" Dijo con malicia el que estaba vestido normal. Los otros dos asintieron.

"Sabemos que hay uno de sexo masculino con ella, es el que la ayudó a escapar en el centro comercial" Dijo el de uniforme.

"Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro entonces, nuestro capitán estará complacido" Dijo el tercero otra vez.

"Ellos creen que no los encontraremos aquí, creen que están seguros, pero los desengañaremos pronto" Dijo para terminar. Los otros dos rieron maliciosamente, a Kai esto no le gustaba nada.

"No mates a la chica, podemos divertirnos un rato con ella primero" Dijo el que estaba vestido de civil, los otros dos se miraron y asintieron. "De todas formas hay que tener cuidado por sus poderes psíquicos, debemos destruir su voluntad para hacerla nuestro juguete" Dijo el tercero y comenzó a alejarse del lugar con los otros dos a la saga.

En cuanto desaparecieron de la vista, Kai se levantó del lugar en donde había permanecido agazapada y comenzó a escalar para regresar al bosque. Ya estaba casi llegando cuando una mano la tomó de la muñeca y la impulsó hacia arriba.

"¿Qué se supone que hacías allá abajo? Es peligroso andar por aquí. Vamos, te llevaré fuera del bosque" Dijo Aioria a una sorprendida Kai, ella sabía que era muy difícil rastrearla, pero este sujeto lo había conseguido. Realmente Atena tenía personas competentes a su disposición.

"Um, gracias... creo" Dijo Kai, siguiendo a Aioria hacia donde estaban sus cosas y luego hacia fuera del bosque definitivamente.

Shaka los estaba esperando desde hacía un rato, en cuanto los vio venir se quedó más tranquilo, sabía que Aioria la encontraría.

"¡¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo, Kai? No ves que es peligroso meterse allí" Dijo Shaka a modo de saludo, pero Kai ni le escuchó, tan enfrascada estaba en sus pensamientos. Shaka arqueó una ceja interrogante y la sacudió por el hombro.

"¡Kai! ¿Me estás escuchando?" Le dijo.

"Dime ¿Hay alguna pareja aquí que haya llegado hace poco o algo?" Preguntó ella, Shaka se dio cuenta que definitivamente Kai no lo escuchaba. Aioria que llevaba sus cosas, frunció el ceño.

"No ha llegado ninguna 'pareja', sólo Lei Li, la chica que estaba con Mu cuando llegaste" Dijo Aioria.

"¿Quién es Mu?" preguntó Kai.

"El que tiene largo cabello lila y habita en el primer templo" Dijo Shaka. Kai se acordó vagamente de él y de la chica que estaba a su lado. Luego se detuvo de repente, haciendo que por poco Shaka la atropellara.

"Tengo que hablar con las personas que manejen el Santuario y los guardias, hay algo que vi y que parece ser importante" Dijo Kai.

"Pues bien, concerniente a los soldados, puedes hablar conmigo y con Mu, al resto, supongo que a todos los santos dorados y Atena" Dijo Aioria. Kai asintió, miró a Shaka y le dijo "Supongo que tú también eres considerado alguien importante, aunque me sea difícil de creer" Shaka la miró enfadado y comenzó a discutir con ella, Aioria los miraba alejarse, conteniéndose para no echarse a reír con ganas. Esta chica Kai era realmente la única que lograba hacer reaccionar a Shaka de esa manera, si se quedaba lo suficiente, tendrían para divertirse un rato largo.

Un par de horas más tarde, Aioria y Mu habían logrado encontrar a todos los santos dorados, se habían reunido en el recinto principal, en donde Atena también hizo acto de presencia, ya que la cuestión parecía ameritar su atención.

Kai estaba en medio de todos ellos, esperando su turno para empezar a relatar lo que había visto y oído. Cuando todos estuvieron listos ella tomó la palabra.

"No tengo idea de porque ese barranco no tiene protección alguna, ya que aunque es un lugar de difícil acceso, cualquiera que pueda escalar podría entrar al Santuario. Yo misma podría haber salido sin que lo notaran, había allí tres hombres, que por lo que pude ver eran orientales, tal vez chinos. Estos hombres, de los cuales dos vestían con uniforme azul oscuro con una banda púrpura en el brazo, tienen planeado buscar a dos personas, una pareja, para matarlos... aunque por lo que oí, a la chica le espera algo peor que la muerte" Dijo Kai. Lei Li estaba pálida, eran ellos, la habían encontrado. Mu parecía conservar la calma, pero Shaka no sabía por cuanto tiempo.

"Esos sujetos nos buscan a Lei Li y a mí. Ya veo que nos encontraron y no se irán sin haber terminado con lo que empezaron" Dijo Mu.

"Entonces que piensen que pueden entrar aquí. Les tenderemos una trampa, entraran pero no saldrán" Dijo Saga. Atena decidió que quería saber que a quienes se referían sus santos, ya que todos parecían saber de lo que estaban hablando excepto por ella. Camus le explicó lo que sabían hasta ahora, lo que la dejó satisfecha.

"Mu, será mejor que Lei Li quede en el recinto principal, nunca podrían llegar aquí, el resto tiene mi permiso para hacer lo que sea necesario para atrapar a estos sujetos" Dijo Saori, antes de levantarse y dirigirse a sus aposentos con Tatsumi por detrás.

"Bien, ya que Atena nos deja, será mejor que pensemos en lo que vamos a hacer" Dijo Aioria.

Lei Li se había quedado con las chicas en la biblioteca mientras Mu y los demás discutían que hacer, Kai también se les había unido, prefería un poco de compañía femenina que quedarse con Shaka, por supuesto.

"Así que tu entrenaste con Shaka como su compañera, eso sí que es raro, aquí no se acostumbra a eso mucho que digamos" Dijo Vera. Kai se encogió de hombros.

"No es que yo haya podido elegir acerca de eso, para colmo me llevo muy mal con él desde que tengo memoria" Dijo Kai, las chicas se miraron unas a otras, y la dejaron continuar. Kai les contó el porque de su estancia en Grecia, el verdadero motivo que Shaka no les había dicho.

"Si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotras en el recinto de las amazonas" Ofreció Marin, viendo el dilema en el que se encontraba la pequeña rubia. Kai le sonrió agradecida, eso resolvería en parte su problema.

"¿Qué son ustedes de los santos dorados?" Preguntó Kai, no queriendo meter la pata por si decía algo incorrecto.

"Bien, yo soy la novia de Saga, el que propuso lo de tenderles una trampa a esos sujetos" Dijo Kalani.

"Yo soy la novia de Milo de Escorpión, vengo de China, de una aldea amazona, no hace mucho que estoy aquí" Dijo Ling Shu.

"Yo tengo novio pero no es un caballero dorado ni nada, el trabaja para la policía secreta de Inglaterra, se llama Jake, quizás regrese la próxima semana, así podrás conocerlo" Dijo Marin.

"Mi novio es Aioria de Leo, es el que te trajo cuando te perdiste en el bosque" Dijo Vera, Kai sonrió, se acordaba de ese caballero bien, era amable, y parecían resultarle graciosas sus discusiones con Shaka.

"Yo estoy aquí desde hace pocos días, no tengo novio, me escapé de mi país natal, China, por culpa de estos fanáticos que parecen aborrecer a mi raza, Mu me protege de ellos y me enseña a controlar mis poderes psíquicos" Dijo Lei Li.

"¿Qué clase de poderes tienes?" Preguntó Kai.

"Bueno, según Mu, todos nosotros nacemos con poderes innatos de telequinesis y telepatía, lo que pasa es que yo no puedo controlarlos aún, y cuando me asusto o enojo, hago volar las cosas por los aires, pudiendo herir a alguien" Dijo Lei Li, a modo de explicación. Kai quedó satisfecha de conocer un poco más de estas chicas, quizás podría necesitar de su ayuda en algún momento.

"¿Tú tienes poderes y ataque iguales a los de Shaka?" Preguntó Marin.

"Sí, estamos iguales en poder, él no puede ganarme, ni yo tampoco a él, supongo que es un empate. Por eso siempre estamos compitiendo, creo que a veces a los dioses les gusta jugarnos sucio a los mortales" Dijo Kai, exasperándose un poco, las chicas comenzaron a reírse, Kai podía hacer que su relación con Shaka resultara más graciosa que problemática.

Una suave lluvia se desató al anochecer, los caballeros ya tenían más o menos armada la trampa, pero necesitarían a Lei Li se cebo, estos sujetos no caerían tan fácilmente si uno no los incentivaba. Luego les dijeron a las chicas lo que planeaban hacer, cosa que a ellas no les pareció algo muy prudente que digamos, pero se reservaron sus comentarios... por ahora.

Mu llevó a Lei Li a una de las habitaciones del recinto principal, era preferible que se quedara allí por si esas casualidades él no se encontraba en su templo para defenderla, está de más decir que esta decisión no le gustó mucho a ella, la verdad era que prefería correr el riesgo a separarse de Mu por mucho tiempo, eso la hacía sentirse sola, y no quería volver a estarlo jamás.

"¿Realmente tengo que quedarme aquí?" Preguntó Lei Li, renuente a quedarse sola.

"Vamos, Lei Li, será solo por un tiempo, me sentiré más tranquilo sabiendo que por ahora estás fuera de su alcance, te buscaré en la mañana para mostrarte algunas técnicas de defensa, pero por ahora duermes aquí" Le contestó Mu, no muy seguro si ella le haría caso, Lei Li podía ser testaruda si quería.

"¡No quiero! ¡No me quedaré aquí sola!" Respondió ella, desafiante. Mu se llevó la mano a la frente, esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que había planeado.

"Lei Li, no es cuestión de sí quieres o no, es cuestión de tu seguridad ¡No voy a arriesgarme a perderte te guste a ti o no!" Le dijo Mu, ya levantando un poco la voz, Lei Li no le bajó la mirada un segundo, si ella no quería quedarse en un lugar, simplemente no lo hacía, si Mu insistía, ella se iría por su cuenta, ya se había vuelto una experta en escaparse de lugares encerrados.

"Si me obligas a quedarme, me escaparé por mi cuenta, te lo advierto" Le dijo ella, tercamente.

"¿Entonces que quieres que haga? Llevarte a mi templo está fuera de discusión" le contestó él, no dando del todo el brazo a torcer, pero sabía que ella se terminaría saliendo con la suya tarde o temprano. Lei Li le sonrió.

"Si me tengo que quedar aquí, quiero que tú te quedes conmigo" Le dijo ella, muy tranquila. Mu se sorprendió ante el requerimiento, no pensaba que ella quisiera estar cerca de él las 24 horas del día, pero la idea no le desagradaba en absoluto.

"Oh muy bien, me quedaré cerca de tu habitación ¿está bien? Prometo no irme a excepción de algún problema que surja" Le dijo Mu, ya completamente derrotado por Lei Li. Ella dio un grito de alegría y le abrazó por la cintura, Mu la abrazó también después del momento de sorpresa, y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de ella, ya entendía a Aioria cuando decía que Vera era su debilidad.


	6. Capítulo 06: Inquietud

**Capítulo 06: Inquietud**

Después de ser convencido por Lei Li de quedarse en el recinto principal, Mu esperó a que ella se durmiera para acomodarse en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca y tratar de dormir un rato, aunque las noticias que había recibido por medio de la chica de Shaka, sí así se la podía llamar, lo perturbaban, Saga había propuesto que Mu y Lei Li salieran como si nada por un rato durante la tarde, mientras algunos soldados buscaban discretamente personas sospechosas, Aioria dejaría sin guardias algunos sectores, como el acantilado en donde se habían reunido, claro, habría docenas de soldados esperándoles más adelante, junto con algunos santos dorados. La trampa era tan simple, que hasta Seiya la hubiera entendido, y eso es mucho decir, pero Mu aún sentía que había algo más, algo que todavía no podía determinar, que lo inquietaba.

Después de un rato largo, consiguió conciliar el sueño.

Al otro día, fue Lei Li quien se levantó primero y salió a buscar a Mu al instante, no sabía por donde buscarlo, no creía que él no hubiera cumplido su palabra de quedarse cerca de ella. Decidió que tal vez estaría en algún lugar descansando. Pensó en lugares que tuvieran sillones o algo parecido, y se dirigió al único lugar que conocía en ese enorme recinto: la biblioteca.

Allí le encontró tan dormido que ni siquiera se despertó cuando ella se le acercó, Lei Li le sonrió, parecía tan indefenso así dormido, por supuesto que eso distaba mucho de ser verdad. Ella se acercó sin hacer ruido y se arrodilló en el suelo, a la cabeza de Mu, él ni siquiera se había movido, nada daba a entender que se fuera a despertar por un buen rato más; Lei Li no quería despertarlo, pero la idea de acariciarle el rostro era demasiado tentadora para resistirse, y no se resistió; acercó una mano a su mejilla, corriéndole algunos mechones de cabello desordenados, él se movió un poco, girando su rostro hacia un costado, hacia el costado de Lei Li. Ella suspiró y le dio un beso en la frente, no entendía como le había hecho él para ganarse su total devoción y confianza, Lei Li ya no sabía que pensar de él ni de sí misma, sabía que pronto estaría lista para irse, ya que dominaba un poco mejor sus poderes, además también pronto esos lunáticos estarían bien lejos de ella. Pero Lei Li no quería alejarse de Mu, aunque estaba casi segura de que él no tendría mucho tiempo más para ella, ya que tenía otro discípulo al que entrenar. No comprendía esa necesidad de verlo, estar con él cada momento del día, era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba y eso la asustaba.

La mirada de Lei Li se entristeció visiblemente, decidió que era mejor dejarlo descansar e ir a desayunar algo, ella no se había empezado a levantar que Mu abrió los ojos, tomándola de la muñeca con bastante fuerza. Lei Li se sorprendió, pero Mu la soltó al instante al ver que era ella. Se incorporó sobre un codo y la miró.

"¿Te pasa algo, Lei Li? ¿Te sientes bien?" Le preguntó él, un poco preocupado por la sombra de tristeza en sus ojos.

"Estoy bien, siento haberte despertado, ya me iba" Dijo ella y trató de incorporarse por segunda vez, pero a Mu no lo iba a engañar tan fácil, no por nada era el santo dorado de Aries.

"Espero un segundo" le dijo él, sentándose del todo al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura y la sentaba en su regazo. Lei Li estaba sorprendida por esta acción, por eso no atinó a más que abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Mu notando su rigidez, plegó sus piernas, cosa que hizo que ella quedara atrapada entre su pecho y sus piernas.

"No te asustes, no voy a comerte" Le dijo Mu medio en broma, ella se acomodó mejor y le sonrió.

"Dime que te pasa, porque estás tan triste" Le preguntó él, abrazándola con más fuerza. Lei Li detestaba sentirse tan pequeña e indefensa, sabía que a él no podría ocultarle sus temores por más que quisiera, Mu era terriblemente sensitivo a estas cosas.

"Nada, en serio, sólo estoy preocupada por estos sujetos, me dan mucho miedo" Dijo ella, para tratar de desviar su atención. Mu no cayó en eso tan fácil, aunque estaba seguro que parte de su preocupación radicaba en eso, pero no así la tristeza que sentía y había visto en sus ojos una fracción de segundo antes de que ella se levantara.

"Eso es sólo parte de tu preocupación, pero yo te pregunté porque estás triste y no me mientas" Le dijo Mu. Lei Li suspiró derrotada, no podía decirle lo que le pasaba porque ni ella misma lo entendía.

"No lo sé" Fue la respuesta en voz baja de ella, antes de empezar a llorar en silencio. Mu tenía serios problemas cuando la veía llorar, no sabía como consolarla, a lo único que atinaba era a abrazarla hasta que ella se calmara. Le dolía verla tan angustiada y lo que era peor, sin saber el porque.

Saga y Shaka habían decidido ir en busca de Mu para ultimar los detalles de su plan, además que alguien había llegado de improviso y quería obviamente verle también. Así que los tres de dirigieron al recinto principal. Al llegar, no encontraron a Mu a simple vista, así que buscaron su ki y lo ubicaron en la biblioteca, hacia allí se dirigieron.

"¡Maestro, ya regresé!" Dijo el pequeño Kiki, casi corriendo hacia el interior, habiendo llegado antes gracias a su teletransportación, lo que no se esperaba el pequeño era encontrarse con su maestro muy cómodamente recostado en uno de los sillones, y lo más extraordinario era que tenía a una chica muy bonita dormitando en su regazo. Mu se sorprendió un poco de verle allí, pero le sonrió, estaba contento de que el pequeño hubiera vuelto de una pieza.

"Hola, Kiki, me alegro que hayas regresado" Le dijo Mu a su pequeño discípulo, que lo miraba con la boca abierta.

"¿Podrías dejar de mirarme como si fuera un extraterrestre? Tengo alguien a quien presentarte" Le dijo él, despertando a Lei Li con una pequeña sacudida en el hombro. Ella se despertó y lo primero que vio fue a un niño muy adorable mirándola como embobado, Lei Li saltó del regazo de Mu y abrazó al niño.

"¡Que adorable!" Exclamó ella. Kiki la miró y le sonrió pícaramente, devolviéndole el abrazo.

"¿Eres la novia de mi maestro?" Le preguntó Kiki, viendo por el rabillo del ojo que Mu se sonrojaba bastante. Lei Li también se sonrojó, pero movió negativamente la cabeza.

"No, no soy su novia, soy su aprendiz, como creo que tú lo eres también" Le dijo ella, a modo de respuesta.

"A mí no me pareció eso... Oi, maestro ¿Cuándo le vas a pedir que sea tu novia?" Le dijo el pequeño.

"¡Kiki! ¡No seas impertinente! Creo que no voy a dejar que te quedes tanto tiempo con Seiya y los otros, te están pegando sus malas costumbres" Dijo Mu, mirando con recelo a su pequeño discípulo. Kiki, se rió, ya tenía algo con que importunar a su maestro.

En eso llegan Shaka y Saga, viendo que Lei Li se había sentado al lado de Mu con un feliz Kiki en su regazo.

"Me alegro que te hayas acomodado, pequeño demonio, siempre te ganas a las chicas de esa forma" le dijo Saga medio en broma, era cierto que el niño tenía a todas las chicas de su lado, es por eso que todos debían abstenerse de acogotarlo por sus bromas pesadas, ya que sus chicas se tomaban represalias por tocar a su 'bebe' consentido.

"Envidiosos" Les dijo Kiki mirando angelicalmente a su nueva amiga. Lei Li le revolvió el pelo rojizo cariñosamente y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Quieres que te muestre todo el recinto? Hay algunos lugares interesantes" La invitó Kiki, Lei Li aceptó y el pequeño la tomó de la mano y se la llevó afuera, Mu movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, ese discípulo suyo sería peor que Milo en cuanto creciera. Shaka los miró irse, incrédulo de la facilidad con que Kiki se hacia amigo de las mujeres, le presentaría a Kai haber si la conquistaba así de fácil.

"¿Pasa algo?" Dijo Mu.

"Anoche me dijiste que había algo que te inquietaba acerca del plan" Dijo Saga, sentándose en el sofá con Mu, Shaka se sentó en el sillón que estaba a un costado. Mu lo miró pensativo, no sabía que contestarle.

"Sé que no me lo vas a creer, pero no sé que es" Dijo Mu. Shaka arqueó una ceja, intrigado. Era raro que Mu no supiera que decir, eso le preocupaba más que cualquier cosa.

"En este salón, la Srta. Saori siempre recibe a sus socios, ella tiene muchos negocios que atender ¿sabías?" Le dijo Kiki. Lei Li negó con la cabeza, realmente Atena era una persona ocupada.

"¿Quién es Seiya?" Preguntó ella, curiosa.

"Es un santo de bronce, el de la constelación de Pegaso para ser más exacto. Es mi amigo, al igual que Shun de Andrómeda, Hyoga de Cisne y Shiryu de Dragón, me gusta ir de visita a Japón para verlos, quizás vengan en algún momento y los puedas conocer" Dijo Kiki. Lei Li escuchó con atención, a veces oía esos nombres cuando otros santos hablaban o cuando las chicas hablaban, a Marin y Vera les había escuchado el nombre de Seiya repetidas veces.

"¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Cómo llegaste a estar al cuidado de mi maestro en el Santuario?" Le preguntó Kiki, ansioso por saber más sobre una chica de su propia raza, era la primera vez que veía a una, especialmente a una tan bonita y agradable. Lei Li suspiró, comenzando a relatarle todo desde el incidente en el centro comercial.

Luego de pasear por un rato más, Lei Li y Kiki enfilaron hacia el templo de Aries. Mu ya estaba allí desde hacía unos minutos, y planeaba salir a dar ese 'paseo' con Lei Li a ver si esos sujetos se delataban aunque más no fuera un poco, la cuestión era que Kiki seguro querría venir también, y Mu no quería que lo vieran, lo contarían como un blanco más aunque sólo fuera un niño.

"Kiki, quiero que te quedes aquí mientras yo me voy con Lei Li por un rato, luego te explicaré el porqué ¿estamos?" Le dijo Mu, mientras Lei Li caminaba hacia la entrada del templo. Kiki supuso que sería acerca de lo que ella le había contado, además, su maestro estaba demasiado serio, así que por ahora optó por obedecer. Mu le dio una palmada en la cabeza y se fue con Lei Li.

Recinto de las Amazonas

Kai se había ido a instalar con Marin, Vera y Kalani; agradecida de no tener que estar cerca de Shaka. Después de lo que había leído en la carta, no podía hacer más que esperar alguna otra noticia. Había dejado la misma en el lugar en donde la había encontrado, no quería que él sospechara que ella sabía la verdad. Era mejor siempre tener un as bajo la manga. Estaba preocupada por esa chica Lei Li, realmente la pobre parecía aterrorizada cuando ella relató lo que había visto, Kai esperaba que esos bastardos no hubieran tenido nunca posibilidad de lastimarla antes de que el caballero de Aries la encontrara.

Kai pensaba todo esto mientras cortaba algunos jazmines para su habitación, eran sus flores favoritas, a Vera también le gustaban, pero tenía predilección por la variedad japonesa que eran muy pequeñas a diferencia del jazmín común. Ella tenía que alejarse un poco de la casa y hacia adentro del bosque para encontrar el árbol de jazmín, pero Vera le había mostrado el camino de ida y vuelta para que no se perdiera. Kai le había agradecido eso profundamente, ya que le gustaba estar sola más que acompañada, era más una costumbre que otra cosa, cuando pequeña siempre tenía que estar con Shaka o cerca de él, es por eso que cuando él se fue, ella quedó con una libertad a la que le había tomado el gusto. Al llegar al árbol, Kai cortó una sola flor y se la puso detrás de la oreja, trenzando su cabello en una trenza baja que la hacía parecer aún más angelical. La brisa estaba fresca a pesar de ser pleno verano, pero comparado con la India, esto era el paraíso. Se sentó al pié del árbol escuchando a las aves cantar, todo era muy tranquilizador, tanto que se fue quedando dormida poco a poco.

Shaka suspiró aliviado al saber que no tendría que estar con ella todo el tiempo, la cuidaría porque su maestro se lo había pedido, pero no quería tener demasiadas discusiones si podía evitarlo, tenía que admitir que se estaba cansando de eso por primera vez en su vida. Por una vez, deseaba estar en paz con ella, pero Kai se empeñaba, como siempre, a hacerle la vida miserable, Shaka no lograba entender el porque de su actitud, y si se lo preguntaba estaba seguro de que ella se le reiría en la cara, diciéndole que era porque no lo soportaba cerca. Él tampoco entendía porque súbitamente el único problema real en su vida se le había aparecido enfrente de las narices, tenía que hablar con su maestro, y tratar de arreglar de una vez su problema con Kai.

Shaka sintió su precencia en el bosque, pero esa área del bosque era parte del recinto de las Amazonas, ningún hombre sin autorización podía entrar, pero Shaka no vaciló mucho en ir en busca de Kai.

Llegó relativamente con facilidad hasta donde ella dormitaba confiada, Shaka se acercó sin hacer ruido alguno y se puso en cuclillas a su lado, la verdad era que nunca la había visto dormida, siempre estaba alerta cuando él estaba cerca, ahora sí que parecía un ángel y no un demonio vengador, era una lástima que no siempre fuera así. Terminó por sentarse a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, típicamente su forma de sentarse, y sólo se quedó observándola, Kai no daba muestras de irse a despabilar todavía, si supiera que tenía a Shaka sentado a su lado muy tranquilo, le hubiera dado un ataque.

Shaka acercó una mano hacia la mejilla de Kai, pero la retiró antes de tocarla, era raro estar a su lado y no discutiendo a muerte, raro pero no desagradable. No se animaba a tocarla por miedo a despertarla, a ella no le iba a gustar ni medio eso. Kai se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor, aún dormida, y la flor que estaba en su cabello cayó en su regazo, Shaka la tomó despacio y en ese momento ella abrió los ojos. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron en ese momento, ella no atinó a moverse, Shaka al principio tampoco, pero luego se acercó a y puso la flor de nuevo en su sitio, luego se levantó y se fue. Kai estaba tan aturdida que no sabía si aún estaba soñando o sí Shaka en verdad había estado allí, colocándole la flor en el cabello. Era lo más extraño que le había sucedido en todo el tiempo que lo conocía.

Decidió que no podía ser cierto y que él seguro se traía algo entre manos, así que se levantó y se fue en la dirección en la que él había desaparecido.

Shaka no fue muy lejos ya que Kai le alcanzó con relativa facilidad.

"¡Shaka! ¡Detente ahora mismo!" Le dijo ella, logrando que él se detuviera y la mirara.

"Que pasa ¿ahora también tengo que obedecer tus órdenes?" Le dijo él, poniéndose automáticamente a la defensiva. Algo que no podía evitar cuando Kai estaba cerca.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo a mi lado mientras dormía? ¿Qué estás tramando? ¡Quiero tener al menos un poco de paz mientras estoy aquí, se supone que NO deberías buscarme, y menos en un recinto destinado sólo para mujeres!" Le espetó ella, comenzando a enfadarse. Shaka suspiró, que podía decirle ¿qué quería hacer las paces con ella? No le creería ni en un millón de años.

"Bien, si quieres saberlo, sólo quería saber si estabas bien, lo hago porque nuestro maestro me lo encomendó, y pienso cuidar de ti te guste o no" Dijo Shaka, y luego dio media vuelta y se fue. Kai estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que Shaka le decía algo como 'sólo quería saber si estabas bien', eso era algo totalmente nuevo para ella. Según su estadística mental, había una probabilidad del 0,0001 por ciento de que a él le interesara su seguridad, lo mismo que a Kai la de él. La pequeña rubia se llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz, pensar sobre Shaka y su extraño comportamiento le estaba dando una jaqueca. Así que decidió regresar hacia el recinto una vez más.


	7. Capítulo 07: Peligro Kiki Pensando

Kasumi The secret agent: Gracias por tu review, continuaré pronto, lo que mi computadora me deje -_-

Lonewolf: Es buena idea, pero ya veré que hago. Gracias por tu review!

Vulpix: Cierto, pero peor es que se le pegue el humor de Ikki -_- Gracias por tu review!

Misao CG: -_- Mira que yo sólo puse juntos el cap 5 y 6... el cuatro estaba una semana antes o_0 Cuando pueda, empezaré con el fic de Camus ^_^ Gracias por tu review!

**Capítulo 07: Peligro Kiki Pensando**

Mu y Lei Li habían estado caminando hacía ya un rato largo, pero no parecía haber señales de los sujetos que los buscaban, ella estaba un poco más tranquila al no encontrarlos, no se sentía lo suficiente fuerte aún para enfrentarlos; no así Mu, ya que él hubiera preferido tener algún indicio de ellos, el hecho de que no aparecieran sólo acentuaba su inquietud. Lei Li notó eso también, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que ella misma era una maraña de sentimientos encontrados, ojalá pudieran encontrar a estos maniáticos y deshacerse de ellos, eso sería una cosa menos para descontar de sus problemas.

"Será mejor que regresemos al Santuario, mañana saldremos a una hora distinta, en algún momento se delataran ellos solos" Dijo Mu, tomándola de la mano para regresar al templo.

"Eso no es mucha garantía de todas formas, nos han estado persiguiendo por tanto tiempo que ya creo que conocen de antemano todo lo que vamos a hacer" Dijo Lei Li, mirando en derredor, aún no muy convencida.

"No te preocupes, tenemos algo que ellos no tienen" Dijo Mu, sonriéndole.

"¿Y qué es eso?" Preguntó ella.

"El elemento sorpresa" Dijo Mu, ella lo pensó un poco y vio que tenía sentido, porque gracias a Kai, sabían lo que más o menos planeaban.

En el templo de Aries, Kiki esperaba impaciente el regreso de Mu y Lei Li, quería saber que rayos estaba pasando y porque tenía que quedarse allí cuando podría estar con ellos caminando por ahí, le parecía total y completamente injusto.

El pequeño se levantó de un salto al sentir la presencia de la pareja acercándose. Ambos entraron al templo aún tomados de la mano, aunque Mu la soltó en cuanto se dio cuenta de eso... demasiado tarde, Kiki ya lo había visto, aunque por ahora no lo importunaría... más tarde quizás, ahora quería saber la historia completa.

"¡Hola, Kiki! Ya regresamos" le saludó Lei Li, Kiki enseguida le sonrió y se dejó abrazar por la joven, Mu lo miraba de soslayo, a lo que el pequeño respondió con una sonrisa sabedora, lo que hizo que su maestro frunciera el ceño. Ese niño se traía algo entre manos.

Después de saludarse, los tres entraron a la casa. Mu les dijo que no salieran sin avisarle y luego decidió ir a hablar con Saga, quizás alguno de ellos había visto algo más. Kiki y Lei Li se quedaron solos, para gran deleite del pequeño, ya que importunaría a la pobre chica con preguntas imposibles de contestar.

"¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?" Preguntó ella. Kiki asintió y se sentó en la mesada, viéndola buscar las cosas para preparar el almuerzo.

"¿Te gusta estar aquí?" Preguntó Kiki.

"Mucho, es la primera vez que considero un lugar como hogar" Dijo Lei Li, sonriéndole.

"Entonces es porque te agradan las personas que te rodean, a mí me pasa lo mismo" Dijo Kiki, tratando de que ella hablara lo más posible.

"A ti te gusta mi maestro mucho ¿no es cierto?" Preguntó Kiki con toda la inocencia que podía demostrar. Lei Li se sonrojó visiblemente, no esperaba que un niño de nueve años le preguntara algo así tan frontalmente, pero estamos hablando de Kiki, claro.

"Quieres que te diga la verdad" Dijo ella, Kiki asintió y se sentó más en el borde de la mesada.

"La verdad es que no sé que siento por él" Al escuchar la repuesta Kiki se calló del lugar donde estaba sentado muy al estilo anime. Lei Li se arrodilló a donde el niño se frotaba la cabeza, dolorido por el golpe.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Lei Li, preocupada.

"Auch, sí, creo que todavía estoy entero... pero dime ¿no sientes ni un poquito de cariño por él?" Preguntó él esperanzado. Lei Li se llevó una mano a los labios para ocultar una sonrisa.

"Claro que le quiero y aprecio mucho, pero no creo que me estés preguntando acerca de esa clase de cariño" Dijo ella, adivinando hacia donde apuntaba Kiki. El pequeño se levantó y se volvió a subir a la mesada, aún desconcertado por Lei Li, no sería fácil sacarle información a esta chica, se podría decir que era tan astuta como él mismo. Tendría que probar suerte con su maestro.

"De todas maneras te quedarás con nosotros ¿verdad?" Dijo Kiki esperanzado. Lei Li suspiró, ese era un tema que la tenía sin dormir últimamente. Kiki se dio cuenta que había tocado un tema delicado por lo visto, pero eso no hizo mella en su afán de conocer lo que ella pensaba.

"No creo que me vaya a quedar mucho tiempo más, en cuanto no deshagamos de eso sujetos que me persiguen a mí y a todos los de nuestra raza, seguramente regresaré a China" Dijo ella, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

"Pero China es el lugar más peligroso para ir, sería mejor que te quedaras en Grecia, así podríamos vernos más seguido también" Dijo Kiki, tratando de convencerla. Pero Lei Li no quería ser una carga para nadie, eso era algo que tenía decidido, y que haría de todas formas. Al ver que ella no respondía, Kiki se dio por vencido... al menos por un rato, quería hablar con su maestro primero.

Kai se hallaba en la casa de las chicas, ya era casi la hora del almuerzo, y ellas pronto regresarían, así que se apresuró en terminar de escribir la carta para su maestro, quería enviársela lo antes posible, deseaba saber si podría regresar pronto o si aún tenía que quedarse mucho tiempo en Grecia.

La terminó de escribir, la puso en el sobre y escribió una nota para que supieran que ella había ido al correo y que regresaría pronto. Luego, tomó su bolso de mano y se marchó.

Kai caminó hasta la salida del Santuario y luego se dirigió directo al pueblo, no quería tardarse demasiado. Lo que la pequeña rubia no sabía era que estaba siendo estrechamente vigilada, pero ella ni se percató de eso. El sujeto la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella desapareció por el camino, viendo que era seguro salir, la siguió.

Kai llegó a la oficina postal con relativa facilidad, ya que era la primera vez que venía sola al pueblo, luego de dejar la carta sin mayores contratiempos, decidió dar unas vueltas más antes de regresar. Su vigilante no sabía porque ella aún no regresaba al Santuario, cosa que hizo que continuara siguiéndola. Kai miraba algunos puestos al pasar, sin mayor interés por ninguno en especial. Pero al llegar a uno con una variedad de ropa oriental, se quedó un rato largo en ese, dos sujetos que la habían visto, se sonrieron y se le acercaron, quien podría resistirse a una pequeña y exquisita chica rubia que no parecía estar acompañada de nadie más que ella misma.

"¿Por qué tan sola, preciosa?" Le dijo uno de los sujetos, mientras el otro se posicionaba del otro lado. A Kai para empezar no le gustó nada que la rodearan, segundo, odiaba que le dijeran 'preciosa' como si ella no tuviera nombre o no pudieran llamarla 'señorita'.

"Será mejor que me dejen en paz, o no me haré responsable por sus vidas... y otra cosa, no me llamen 'preciosa' para ustedes soy señorita. Adiós" Dijo Kai y se dio media vuelta, pensando en alejarse de estos idiotas lo antes posible, pero los 'idiotas' tenían otra idea.

El sujeto que la vigilaba notó este intercambio y se preparó para interceptar a esos sujetos en cuanto Kai se alejó de ellos, claro, que lo último que esos hombres se esperaban era estar un segundo persiguiendo a una chica rubia y al otro estampados contra una pared en un callejón, a un par de centímetros del piso con la mano de un hombre en el cuello; ambos estaban ya casi sin aire cuando escucharon una suave voz masculina que con tono de advertencia les dijo: "Ustedes se acercan a esa chica otra vez y no vivirán para volver a ponerle una mano encima"

Los dos hombres quedaron medio inconscientes por falta de aire y cayeron a los pies del sujeto, que sin mucha ceremonia los dejó allí y desapareció en un segundo, detrás de Kai otra vez.

Kai llegó al Santuario y al recinto de las Amazonas justo para el almuerzo.

"¡Hola, Kai! Que bueno que ya regresaste, te esperábamos" Le saludó Kalani, sonriéndole amigablemente, Kai le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a poner la mesa.

"¿Tuviste algún problema en el correo?" Le preguntó Vera, extrañada de que se hubiera tardado tanto.

"No, pude despachar rápido la carta para mi maestro, pero después caminé un poco para conocer el pueblo" Contestó Kai, terminando de poner los cubiertos.

"Espero que tengas una respuesta pronto" Le dijo Marin, Kai asintió ella esperaba eso también, y cuanto antes, mejor.

Esa tarde, Lei Li había ido a ver a las chicas, ya que Mu parecía ocupado con otras cosas, Kiki decidió ir para conocer a Kai, ya que a las otras ya las conocía bien.

"¡Hola, chicas!" Saludó Lei Li, Kiki les sonrió adorablemente, sabiendo que tendría muchos abrazos y mimos esa tarde.

"¿Cómo estás, Lei Li? Veo que hoy Mu no te mantiene ocupada" Le dijo Vera, acercándose junto con Kai y Marin.

"Hola, Vera tanto tiempo sin vernos" Dijo Kiki, Vera le sonrió y le abrazó, lo mismo hizo Marin. Sólo Kai le miraba extrañada.

"Kai, te presento a Kiki, es el discípulo oficial de Mu y su mayor dolor de cabeza también" Le dijo Marin.

"Gusto en conocerte, Kiki. Espero que no quieras jugarme ninguna broma pesada, porque soy experta en eso y la venganza será terrible" Le dijo Kai, sonriente, Kiki se quedó de piedra, esta chica tenía un aura poderosa, y parecía ser sincera en lo que le decía.

"No te preocupes, yo sólo me encargo de atormentar a los caballeros de bronce y oro... ¡Ah! Y a Tatsumi también" Respondió Kiki, con una sonrisa pícara. A Kai le pareció un chico agradable, pero del que tendría que cuidarse de ofender.

En un lugar del pueblo, alejado del Santuario, un grupo de soldados con uniforme azul esperaban a su espía.

El hombre llegó un rato después, y le informó algo importante al líder de del escuadrón; esté se sorprendió gratamente, parecía que en Grecia encontrarían más de ellos de lo que pensaron, esta vez era un niño de aproximadamente ocho o nueve años. El líder se lo comunicó al resto de los soldados, que sonrieron maliciosamente, exterminarían tres por el precio de dos. Aunque todos querían atacar, su líder los acalló y pidió paciencia, esa era la única forma de entrar a esa fortaleza sin ser descubiertos, además, tenían un aliado del que no sospecharían nunca...

Una joven bonita, pero severamente vestida, se acercaba al Santuario con otros dos hombres, los soldados habían sido advertidos sobre su llegada, debían dejarla pasar. Eso mismo hicieron, la muchacha ni siquiera les dedicó una mirada y siguió camino, junto con sus dos guardaespaldas.

Saori la estaba esperando hacía ya un rato, en cuanto la vio, se sintió más tranquila, la señorita Beatriz Lanz era muy puntillosa y detestaba que llegaran tarde a una cita con ella, y Saori no tenía ganas de escucharla, así que estuvo temprano para recibirla.

"Buenos días, Srta. Kido, mi padre envía sus saludos y siente no haber podido venir personalmente por causa de otro asunto que atender" Dijo la Srta. Lanz, Saori asintió y la saludó también, luego le indicó que la siguiera al recinto principal. Ella y sus dos guardaespaldas la siguieron.

Las chicas iban hacia los templos también, con Kiki charlando sin parar o discutiendo con Kai, vieron a la Srta. Saori pasar junto con otras tres personas, Lei Li miró atentamente a uno de los hombres y a la señorita que acompañaban, no sabía porque no le daban buena espina. Uno de los hombres la miró por un segundo y sonrió, Kai también notó esa sonrisa y frunció el ceño, había algo en él que no le parecía muy confiable que digamos.

Marin y Vera sólo los observaron pasar, no notando nada fuera de lo común en ellos, es más, no era la primera vez que veían a la señorita Lanz en el Santuario.

"¿Los conocen?" Preguntó Kai, mientras seguían caminando.

"Sí, esa mujer se llama Beatriz Lanz, es una niña rica atendiendo los negocios de papi" Dijo Marin en tono burlón, Vera rió ante este comentario, ya que esta señorita tendía a ser bastante soberbia y estirada, y ninguna de ellas dos la soportaban en absoluto.

"Así que no parece ser muy agradable esta chica" Dijo Lei Li

"Nope, bastante insoportable, no sé como la Srta. Saori la soporta" Dijo Marin, a lo que Vera respondió con un '¡Ja!' sarcástico y agregó: "Pues entre consentidas se entienden"


	8. Capítulo 08: Algunas Cosas En Mejor Call...

Mandy: Siento no haberte respondido en el otro cap. Pero Gracias por tu review!

Abby Lockhart: Je je, gracias Abby, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado también Gracias por tu review!

LoneWolf: No todo es lo que parece, pero no andas lejos, ya verás más adelante. Gracias por tu review!

Vulpix: Por supuesto, de Seiya y Shun seguro que no, uno por estúpido y el otro por ingenuo. Eso ya se verá más adelante, pero supongo que ya sabes quien es, es bastante obvio. Gracias por tu review.

**Capítulo 08: Algunas Cosas En Mejor Callarlas**

La tarde de ese día se pasó apaciblemente, todos estaban contentos de que así fuera, ya que se estaban cansando de que siempre algo malo pasara... especialmente algo malo relacionado con sus parejas.

Aioria, Milo y Camus estaban plácidamente descansando en el templo de Escorpio; Milo estaba acostado en el suelo, Aioria sentado en contra de una columna, mientras que Camus simplemente permanecía de pie.

"Oye, Camus ¿cuándo vas a buscar una novia tú?" Le preguntó Milo, sabiendo que ese era un tema bastante delicado para este santo en especial, aunque él no sabía porque.

"Quizás es porque no me interesa por ahora" Respondió tranquilamente Camus, sabiendo hacia donde apuntaba su amigo.

"¡Vamos, Camus! Tienes 23 años y no te he conocido novia, mírame hasta yo tengo una novia estable... hasta el felino tímido consiguió una, y eso sí que es un milagro" Dijo Milo. La mirada de Aioria estaba oculta por su flequillo, y una sonrisa crispada en sus labios delataba el hecho que el comentario no le había gustado nada. Tranquilamente afinó su puntería y le lanzó el libro que estaba leyendo a Milo, que estaba distraído esperando la respuesta de Camus. En el blanco.

"¡Aaaaauch! ¡Maldita sea, que te pasa, felino tarado! ¡Me quieres dejar sin cerebro!" Le gritó Milo, masajeándose la cabeza, con una mirada asesina destinada al león dorado, que por cierto tenía tan cara de pocos amigos como el escorpión.

"¡Ja! ¿Qué cerebro puedes tener tú? ¡Nunca llegaste a la repartición! ¡Además tus comentarios acerca de mi persona están de más, no tengo la culpa de no ser taaaaan sociable como tú!" Le dijo Aioria, bastante enojado.

"¡Pues sólo estoy diciendo la verdad...! ¿O es qué acaso te molesta lo que es cierto?" Le retrucó Milo. Camus viendo que otra pelea estaba por desatarse entre esos dos, decidió bajar la temperatura del ambiente perceptiblemente, lo que hizo que los dos se calmaran para mirar a Camus de manera significativa... significa que se dejara de tratar de criogenizarlos o ya vería...

Camus no entendía esa costumbre de estos dos de pelearse, parecían niños de cinco años y no santos dorados de 20 años de edad, a veces sentía que no eran tres años lo que le separaba de ellos... sino tres siglos ¿Y ellos pensaban casarse y formar una familia algún día? Tendría que decirles a Vera y Ling Shu que lo pensaran mejor.

"Bueno, Camus ¿no me vas a responder?" Dijo Milo, aún picado de curiosidad. Camus suspiró, y pensar que planeaba que a Milo se le olvidara todo por la discusión anterior. Pero no, no tendría tanta suerte hoy.

"Milo, te doy y te daré siempre la misma respuesta... no me interesa, no creo que ninguna mujer pueda amarme en verdad, y yo retribuirle, soy demasiado frío para sentir amor" Dijo Camus, tratando esta vez de acallar a Milo y sus insistentes preguntas.

"Pues búscate una a la que le guste el hielo" Dijo Milo, tranquilamente, la mirada de Camus se oscureció visiblemente, Aioria notó eso y decidió intervenir.

"Eso no es cierto, Camus, tu no eres tan frío como quieres hacernos creer, y tú Milo, déjale en paz, quizás él algún día nos quiera decir más sobre sí mismo, no le presiones" Dijo Aioria sin levantar la mirada de su libro. Camus le agradeció mentalmente, Aioria nunca se había metido con su vida privada, como con Milo, ambos eran muy unidos y se complementaban a la perfección, donde Milo era más sociable, Aioria era más retraído, Milo era un desastre para buscar información, Aioria era muy bueno en eso y como rastreador nadie lo superaba, sabían prácticamente todo el uno del otro, por mucho que no lo parecieran, Camus sabía que él nunca podría ser sincero con ellos del todo, había cosas que eran mejor dejarlas enterradas en el pasado, y no hurgar demasiado en ellas...

Así pasaron varios días, sin mayores novedades, a excepción de que Kai miraba a Shaka como si estuviera loco, ya que él no buscaba pelearse con ella todo el tiempo, es más, ni siquiera le respondía los comentarios destinados obviamente a molestarlo. Eso estaba haciendo mella en ese escudo de chica 'no-necesito-de-nadie-muchas-gracias' la desconcertaba sobremanera que Shaka no actuara como normalmente lo hacía, esperaba con ansias regresar a su hogar cuanto antes, no fuera a ser cosa que este Shaka que no conocía comenzara a agradarle.

Los ruegos de Kai fueron escuchados, ya que la carta de respuesta llegó una semana y media después. Kai la fue a recoger esa mañana al correo, ya que les había pedido que le avisaran en cuanto llegara. En cuanto se la dieron, Kai la guardó en el escote de su remera, que aunque Shaka dijera que tenía cuerpo de niña, no significaba que fuera completamente plana en esa zona.

Caminaba con paso apresurado hacia una de las plazoletas que las chicas le habían enseñado, era pequeña y arbolada, y lo suficientemente tranquila para leer una carta y digerir las noticias antes de regresar al Santuario. De lo que Kai no se había percatado todo este tiempo, era que una persona la seguía a todas partes siempre que salía del Santuario, esta persona estaba intrigada ahora de lo que Kai había ido a buscar al correo, pero pensaba averiguarlo pronto.

Kai se sentó en uno de los bancos, acomodando su larga falda y abrió con cuidado el sobre.

'Querida Kai:

Tu carta me llegó hace unos días, debo admitir que fue un motivo de sorpresa para mí, pero me alegro profundamente de que hayas llegado a Grecia con bien. Acerca de tu pregunta, siento decirte que la respuesta es no, tu pretendiente no ha cejado en tu búsqueda, pero si regresaras aquí, derribaría las murallas de nuestro templo para llevarte con él. Sé que por tu propia seguridad, es mejor que no sepas su identidad, pero no te angusties, hija mía, en cuanto él se de por vencido, te enviaré a buscar.

Sé que no te llevas bien con Shaka, pero por favor, harías muy feliz a este anciano sí al menos intentaras llevarte bien, desearía verlos como amigos y compañeros que son y no como los enemigos en los que se convirtieron por alguna razón que escapa a mi razonamiento. Él es lo único que tienes, y tú eres lo único real en esta vida que él tiene también, desearía verlos juntos antes de partir de este mundo.

No te entretendré más con esta carta, y deseo saber pronto de ambos.

Tu maestro que te quiere'

Kai suspiró, la carta no decía nada que a ella realmente le importara, amaba a su maestro, pero lo que no le gustaba era su afán de siempre intentar amigarla con Shaka... cosa imposible en el universo de Kai. Lo que a ella le había llamado la atención particularmente esta vez, era la mención por parte de su maestro de 'verlos juntos' ¿a qué clase de relación apuntaba su maestro? Le era ya de por sí difícil ver a Shaka como su 'amigo' menos como esa otra cosa que Kai no se animaba a pensar y menos a pronunciar ¿Era él realmente lo único que tenía en este mundo? Kai no quería ni pensarlo siquiera, además, era altamente imposible que Shaka la considerara de la misma manera... este pensamiento la perturbó visiblemente, aunque ella no sabía porque.

Kai miró la carta otra vez, y se dio cuenta de que la letra no era la de su maestro, era algo raro, buscó en el sobre y encontró otra pequeña carta. Esta parecía estar escrita por uno de los monjes del templo y decía así:

'Querida hermana Kai, siento tener que ser portador de noticias perturbadoras, pero la salud de nuestro anciano maestro ha decaído en estos días, él recibió tu carta, pero su debilidad no le permitió responderte él personalmente, es por eso que él me la dictó a mí para que la redactara. Nuestro maestro insistió en que no te lo dijéramos, pero sé que te habría dado cuenta de que no era su letra en la carta. Él insiste en que no te preocupes y que ni se te ocurra venir. Nos veremos pronto y te reitero que no vengas ni te preocupes.'

El sujeto que la vigilaba discretamente se percató del cambio de humor de Kai, de estar contenta, pasó a un estado meditabundo y luego algo perturbado. La carta que ahora ella tenía en sus manos laxamente podría ser el problema.

Kai se levantó lentamente y regresó sobre sus pasos al Santuario, en este momento necesitaba pelearse con alguien... y ese alguien era más bien Shaka, lo provocaría tanto que él no tendría otro remedio que darle afrenta. Con estos pensamientos llegó al Santuario y se dirigió al templo de Virgo.

Shaka sintió la presencia de Kai acercándose, cosa que antes le hubiera molestado, ahora ya ni le hacía mella, al menos en el sentido negativo, se había propuesto hacer las pases con ella aunque muriera en el intento.

Kai entró al templo, su aura no revelaba sus sentimientos en ese momento, pero Shaka no se fiaba de eso, Kai era buena ocultando lo que sentía.

Kai le vio sentado de piernas cruzadas, como de costumbre y se le acercó. Shaka por las dudas estaba preparado para cualquier cosa... menos para recibir en el regazo a una Kai al borde del llanto Ella se ovilló en su regazo y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro. Shaka estaba helado en su sitio, no atinaba a decir ni hacer nada, era la primera vez en su vida que la veía llorar. Kai cerró los ojos, no sabía porque había ido con él, ella esperaba que el se riera de ella llamándola niña tonta, pero eso nunca llegó, Shaka después del shock inicial, la abrazó con suavidad, lo que hizo que Kai se pusiera a llorar más fuerte.

El pobre caballero no sabía que hacer, si la abrazaba, ella lloraba más fuerte, y si no lo hacía, se sentía miserable por no saber que más hacer. Kai rodeó su pecho con los brazos, apoyando su cabeza cerca del hueco de su cuello, Shaka le acariciaba la espalda de forma cariñosa, tratando de calmarla, también apoyó su mejilla en la dorada cabeza que tenía debajo. Cuando Kai se calmó lo suficiente, él la soltó, ella se levantó de su regazo y se arrodilló enfrente de él. Shaka no pronunció palabra, ella tendría que decirle lo que le pasaba por su cuenta, él no le preguntaría.

Kai no dijo nada, sólo sacó la carta de su maestro y se la dio a él, Shaka la tomó, frunciendo el ceño y la leyó, luego leyó la más pequeña también, y sus pupilas se dilataron por la noticia, esto no era nada bueno. Era esto por lo que Kai estaba tan angustiada, ambos querían muchismo a su maestro y lo último que querían era estar lejos de él si estaba tan enfermo.

"¿Cuándo recibiste esta carta?" Le preguntó Shaka, Kai suspiró, no sabía si podría hablar sin romper a llorar otra vez.

"Hoy la fui a buscar, le había escrito hace casi dos semanas, no me esperaba esta noticia" Le dijo ella, con una voz apagada.

Shaka asintió, tendría que ir a la India después de todo, había planeado ir antes por el asunto de Kai, pero habían pasado tres semanas y todavía no se había decidido a partir.

"Kai, tu no puedes ir, pero yo sí, no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de que nuestro maestro esté bien" Dijo Shaka, tranquilizadoramente, Kai asintió, luego tomó la carta de las manos de él y enfiló hacia la salida del templo.

"Kai..." Dijo Shaka, dando un paso hacia ella. Kai se detuvo, esperando lo que él iba a decirle. Shaka vaciló un instante.

"Nada... ve a descansar" Le dijo al final, ella lo miró una última vez y se alejó. Shaka volvió a sentarse, había tenido el impulso de decirle que se quedara esa noche con él, pero después no había podido hacerlo, no sabía que le pasaba últimamente, pero ahora tenía otros problemas de los cuales ocuparse.

Kiki había estado entrenando con Lei Li, que cada día era mejor, ambos bajo la mirada atenta y vigilante de Mu. El pequeño no había podido acorralar a su maestro todavía, como lo había hecho con Lei Li, pero lo intentaría esa noche.

Luego de cenar, Lei Li se fue a dar una ducha, y Kiki junto con Mu se quedaron lavando los platos.

"Dime, maestro ¿Lei Li se quedará con nosotros?" Le preguntó Kiki. Mu se detuvo en el proceso de secar un plato y miró a su pequeño discípulo.

"No lo sé, Kiki, es decisión de ella, nosotros sólo podemos tratar de ayudarla y apoyarla en lo que podamos, sea cual sea su decisión" Le dijo Mu.

"Pero es peligroso que regrese a China, podrían querer atraparla otra vez, debería quedarse con nosotros dos" Dijo Kiki, enjuagando un vaso.

"No puedes obligar a alguien a quedarse si no quiere, Kiki" Dijo Mu.

"¡Pero estoy seguro que ella sí quiere quedarse! Tú podrías darle un motivo para hacerlo, maestro" Le dijo Kiki, tratando de llegar al meollo del asunto. Mu lo miró escépticamente, sabía lo horriblemente inquisidor que era Kiki, era demasiado inteligente para tener sólo nueve años.

"¿Qué clase de motivo podría darle yo si se puede saber?" Le preguntó Mu.

Bingo.

"Pues, podrías decirle lo mucho que te gusta para empezar" Le dijo el pequeño. Mu se esperaba algo como eso.

"Pues bien, para tu información, le tengo mucho aprecio a Lei Li, pero no como tú piensas, sabelotodo, imagino que estuviste importunándola a ella también, quiero que dejes de hacerlo, Kiki, no debes meterte en cosas que no son de tu incumbencia" Le dijo Mu, con una voz bastante severa, Kiki conocía bien ese tono y sabía que no admitiría más discusión sobre ese tema.

"Si tú lo dices..." Dijo Kiki, dando a entender que esto no se había acabado todavía. Lei Li había escuchado parte de lo último que habían dicho, cuando venía a ver si necesitaban alguna ayuda, pero se retiró enseguida, para que no se dieran cuenta que ella los había estado escuchando.

Lei Li volvió a su habitación y cerró suavemente la puerta, luego corrió las cortinas para ver el cielo estrellado allá afuera, sabía que algo le estaba pasando, y para confirmar sus sospechas, le había preguntado a Kalani como era estar enamorada de alguien. Lo que Kalani le dijo concordaba en su mayoría con lo que ella sentía por Mu, y eso la asustaba, pues nunca se animaría a decirle lo que sentía, y sí alguna vez lo había considerado, ahora definitivamente eso era imposible... ya que él jamás correspondería a tales sentimientos.

Lei Li suspiró, sería mejor tratar de dormir un poco, mañana sería otro día.


	9. Capítulo 09: ¿Qué Sucede?

Abby Lockhart: Eso se sabrá más adelante, pero no te preocupes, trato de actualizar lo más rápido posible. Gracias por tu review!

LoneWolf: Si, él es mi próxima víctima, espero terminar este fic antes de empezar la facultad, supongo que el de Camus será más lento porque no contaré casi con tiempo. Gracias por tu review! Por cierto ¿cuándo vas a poner algún fic nuevo?

Vulpix: Gracias Vulpix! Es cierto que Milo se lo merecía ^ _^ Gracias por tu review!

Camila: Lo siento pero no, ya tengo pensado este fic hace tiempo. Gracias por tu review!

Misao CG: je je, espero terminar con este fic antes del ocho de marzo, ya que empiezo la facultad. Camus es un gran chico, lástima que un poco frío, pero no tanto ^_^ Gracias por tu review!

**Capítulo 09: ¿Qué Sucede?**

Kai regresó al recinto de las Amazonas después de hablar con Shaka, estaba en un estado de confusión tal que no atinaba a pensar con claridad, por primera vez en su vida, había actuado de la última forma que hubiera soñado jamás... buscar apoyo y consuelo en Shaka. Quizás las palabras de su maestro enfermo estaban afectándola mucho, a eso había que sumarle la actitud casi amistosa que Shaka mostraba últimamente; eso contribuía a su desconcierto total.

Cuando llegó a la casa, estaba pálida y se sentía a punto de desmayarse, Kalani y Vera notaron esto enseguida, algo muy malo le había pasado. Rápidamente la ayudaron a sentarse en una silla, y Kalani puso a hervir un poco de agua para prepararle una taza de té.

"¿Kai? ¿Qué te sucedió?" Le preguntó Vera, sentándose al otro lado de ella. Kai permaneció en silencio, no confiaba en su propia voz. Vera no la presionó, esperó a que ella misma tomara su tiempo. Kai no levantaba la vista de sus manos, apoyadas en la mesa, luego se levantó de la silla, no dio dos pasos en dirección de su habitación que cayó desmayada al suelo.

Kalani y Vera enseguida corrieron a su lado, y la llevaron a su habitación. Kalani fue en busca de un paño frío mientras Vera la arropaba con una frazada ligera. En cuanto Kalani regresó, Vera la dejó a su cuidado y salió en busca de Shaka.

Shaka fue a ver a Mu en su templo para decirle que por la tarde tenía que ir a la India a ver por su maestro, le pidió por favor que cuidara de Kai mientras él no estuviera. Mu asintió, le preguntó si todo andaba bien, a lo que Shaka le contestó que no. Luego de explicarle la situación, ya iba en camino de regreso a su templo cuando llega Vera.

"¡Shaka, espera!" Le dijo ella, para evitar que él se fuera.

"¿Qué pasa, Vera?" Le preguntó Shaka, Mu los observaba extrañado.

"Es Kai, se desmayó apenas llegó a la casa, Kalani está cuidando de ella ahora, está muy pálida. Sería mejor si tú la vinieras a ver" Le explicó Vera, preocupada. Shaka realmente se sorprendió mucho de eso, Kai no era tan débil. Él consintió en acompañarla, Mu también los acompañó por las dudas necesitaran algo más.

Lei Li los vio partir, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero por la preocupación que había mostrado Vera, debía ser importante, le preguntaría a Mu cuando regresase. Kiki, también estaba extrañado, y su curiosidad pudo más que las advertencias de no salir del templo.

"Lei Li ¿qué tal si vamos a ver que pasó?" Dijo Kiki, tomándola de la mano.

"No lo sé, Kiki, Mu dijo que no salgamos sin que él lo sepa" Respondió ella, vacilando. Kiki tironeó un poco más de la mano de ella.

"Vamos, Lei Li, nada malo nos pasará por salir un momento, no podemos vivir encerrados aquí ¿o sí?" Dijo Kiki, ella suspiró y se dejó llevar por el niño.

Ya en la casa de las chicas, Shaka se había acercado al lecho donde reposaba Kai, realmente se la veía muy pálida, no era normal. Realmente algo la estaba perturbando mucho para llegar a ese extremo de debilidad.

Mu se acercó y le puso una mano en la frente a la rubia muchacha, su temperatura parecía normal, también chequeó su pulso, que era tranquilo y rítmico. No, no había nada malo con ella, a excepción de su palidez, que podía ser producto de su desmayo.

"Ella está bien, sólo necesita descansar, creo" Le dijo Mu, Shaka asintió, arrodillado cerca de ella.

"Lo sé, pero no es normal, a decir verdad, Kai está muy extraña últimamente, nunca en mi vida la había visto así..." Dijo Shaka, casi susurrando, Mu le dio una palmada en el hombro y le dijo que si necesitaba algo más, que le avisara, Shaka asintió y le dio las gracias, luego Mu se fue. Vera y Kalani, que estaban en la puerta, cerraron la misma y los dejaron tranquilos.

Shaka miró a Kai con un tinte de preocupación en las celestes profundidades de sus ojos, extendió una mano y le acarició la frente, mientras le corría el cabello a un costado.

"¿Qué pasa contigo, niña tonta? No me gusta que me hagas preocupar por ti, sabes" Le dijo él suavemente. Kai no se movió en absoluto, su respiración acompasada era lo único que delataba que estaba con vida. Shaka se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego se sentó en el suelo a la cabeza de Kai, a la espera de que ella regresara al mundo de los vivos.

Vera había ido a ver a Aioria, pero no le había encontrado en su templo, pasó por los de Camus y Milo, a quienes contó acerca de Kai, ambos estaban extrañados también, si esa chica era tan fuerte como Shaka, no debería desmayarse con tanta facilidad. Vera aprovechó a preguntarles si sabían en donde estaba Aioria, Milo le dijo que quizás lo encontrara en la biblioteca. Vera les agradeció y enfiló para allá.

Cuando Vera llegó al recinto, uno de los guardaespaldas de esa Srta. Beatriz, estaba cerca de la puerta. A Vera no le gustaban ninguna de las personas de ese grupo, así que le pasó por al lado sin prestarle atención. Pero este hombre sí había visto a esa chica preciosa que lo miraba indiferentemente y decidió seguirla.

Vera sabía que el idiota la seguía, pero se hizo la tonta, en cuanto se le acercara habría dos opciones: Una, que ella lo mandara a volar de un puñetazo, dos, si estaba cerca de la biblioteca, Aioria lo iba a convertir en sashimi. La segunda perspectiva la hizo sonreír, el sujeto viendo esa sonrisa, pensó que la chica estaría complacida por ser perseguida por él... que lejos de la realidad estaba. En cuanto se acercó lo suficiente para tomarla del brazo. Vera lo enfrentó con una mirada fría.

"Qué quieres" Le preguntó ella, cortante.

"Hey, no te enojes, linda, sólo quiero conversar contigo, eres la chica más linda que haya visto jamás ¿cómo te llamas?" Le preguntó el guardaespaldas, muy confiado de su aspecto, que sabía a las mujeres les agradaba, pero Vera no era el común normal, más teniendo a uno de los santos dorados como novio, que opacaban a la mayoría de los hombres que podría haber a su alrededor.

"Mi nombre no te incumbe, y si sabes lo que es bueno, me sueltas y me dejas en paz, o no me haré cargo de las consecuencias" Le dijo Vera, fríamente. El sujeto no se amedrentó por eso, y le sonrió sabedoramente.

"Así que eres difícil ¿eh? Me gustan más así" Dijo él y la atrajo hacia su pecho para besarla, pero Vera era más rápida, con la mano que tenía libre le asestó un puñetazo en la mejilla y luego le dio una patada certera al estómago, el sujeto quedó en el suelo, doblado de dolor. Tatsumi que estaba cerca vio esto y, enojado se acercó a Vera.

"¡Cómo te atreves a golpear a este señor! ¡Es uno de los guardaespaldas de la Srta. Lanz! ¡Debes tratarlo con respeto!" Le gritó Tatsumi a Vera, que le quedó mirando como si estuviera loco o algo.

"¡Mira, gorila sin cerebro, él se quiso pasar de listo conmigo, que esperabas que hiciera, quedarme quieta y dejarme hacer lo que ese estúpido quería!" Le respondió Vera, que aunque bastante más baja que Tatsumi, no le tenía miedo alguno.

"¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así! ¡Tú obedeces ordenes de tus superiores y no tienes permitido gritarles!" Le dijo Tatsumi. Vera lo miró incrédula ¿este retrasado mental se creía su superior?

"¡Tú no me das ordenes, imbécil!" Le gritó Vera, aún más enojada.

"¡Tú te callas y haces lo que te ordenan, estúpida mujer!" Le dijo Tatsumi... error. Aioria alertado por la discusión se había acercado lo suficiente sin ser oído, estaba detrás de Tatsumi cuando le había dicho eso a Vera, ella sí lo vio y le sonrió a Tatsumi de forma dulcemente falsa. Tatsumi no entendió este cambio hasta que algo lo pateó desde atrás. Tatsumi quedó de cara al suelo y maldijo por lo bajo.

"Vuelves a gritar o insultar a Vera y no me importa si eres el mayordomo de Atena, te juro que te desangraré lentamente hasta matarte" Le dijo Aioria, con un tono horriblemente helado y amenazante. Tatsumi tragó saliva y ayudó a levantarse al otro sujeto, que miró con desdén a Vera, parece que lo idiotas no se cansaban de cometer errores, Aioria le sonrió y le dio tremendo puñetazo al sujeto que lo hizo estrellarse en contra de una de las columnas. Y parecía que eso no iba a acabar ahí. Vera presintiendo en Aioria esa aura asesina, le detuvo sosteniéndole de un brazo.

"Aioria, cielo, no te ensucies las manos, él no vale la pena" le dijo Vera, Aioria la miró y asintió; luego le echó una mirada de advertencia a Tatsumi y, rodeando la cintura de Vera, se alejó hacia la biblioteca.

Tatsumi tuvo el juicio suficiente de no decir nada más y levantó de nuevo al sujeto, que la pasaría muy mal si se atrevía a volver a siquiera mirar mal a Vera, ya que Aioria le tenía en su lista negra desde ese momento.

Aioria distaba mucho de estar calmado, en cuanto llegaron a la biblioteca, Vera lo miraba pasearse de un lado a otro.

"¡Debí haberlo matado, estoy harto de tantos pervertidos imbéciles que te persiguen sin descanso!" Dijo Aioria, enojado. Vera suspiró y se acercó a él, tomándole de la mano y haciendo que se sentara a su lado.

"Cálmate, no consigues nada enojándote, amor, yo también le golpeé duro antes que tú, y no te habrías enterado si Tatsumi no me hubiera empezado a gritar. Tú sabes que me puedo defender también" Le dijo ella, tranquilizadoramente, Aioria suspiró y se dejó caer para atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón, abrazando a Vera en el proceso.

"Esta bien, tienes razón, pero no puedo evitar ser tan celoso, no quiero que ningún otro hombre te mire" Le dijo él, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Vera le sonrió, sus celos no la molestaban, pero no quería que él se metiera en problemas por su culpa.

"Yo no tengo ojos para otro que no seas tú, mi león" Le dijo ella, besándolo en los labios. Con esto, Aioria de seguro se calmó del todo.

Templo de Aries

Después de chequear que Kai estuviera bien, Mu regresó a su templo, más grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a Kiki... ni a Lei Li. Ellos sabían que no debían salir sin que Mu lo supiera, esto le dio mala espina, y se dirigió al templo de Tauro a ver si Aldebaran los había visto

"Hola, Mu ¿Qué se te ofrece?" Le preguntó amablemente el santo de Tauro.

"Es que mis discípulos no están en el templo, y quería saber si tú los viste o te dejaron algo dicho para mí" Le dijo Mu. Aldebaran frunció el ceño... no, ellos no habían pasado por allí, así que de seguro no estarían en ningún otro templo, quizás habían salido hacia el recinto de las amazonas.

"No, Mu, por aquí no pasaron ¿por qué no les preguntas a las chicas?" Le dijo Aldebaran, Mu asintió y le dio las gracias antes de salir disparado hacia el recinto de las Amazonas.

Ya en el recinto, Mu los buscó por los alrededores, lo que le ganó miradas extrañas de las guardianas, que ya no sabían si dejar pasar o no a los hombres, ya que últimamente iban y venían como si nada.

Mu optó por ir a buscar a Marin, pero cuando la halló, ella estaba sólo con Ling Shu, ni rastro de sus discípulos.

"Marin ¿Has visto a Lei Li y a Kiki?" Le preguntó Mu, cada vez más ansioso.

"No, por aquí no aparecieron ¿por qué estás tan preocupado?" Le dijo Marin, notando la ansiedad del caballero.

"No, nada, es que no los encuentro por ningún lado, eso es todo" Dijo Mu, para tranquilizarle. Ling Shu, que hasta ahora había estado callada, le sugirió que quizás estaban en la biblioteca o tratando de jugarle alguna broma al gorila de Tatsumi. Mu rogó que así fuera, despidiéndose de ellas, corrió para el otro lado.

Mu no los había encontrado por ninguna parte, a la búsqueda ya se le habían unido Aioria, Vera, Camus y Shura. Todos se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones, hasta Aioria fue a buscarlos en el extenso bosque del Santuario, pero sin suerte.

Después de más de dos horas de búsqueda sin resultados, Mu llegó a la conclusión de que algo malo les había pasado, y no quería pensar en 'ese' algo malo con uniformes azules.

"¿Dónde están Shaka y Kai?" Preguntó Shura, extrañado que el rubio santo no se les hubiera unido a la búsqueda.

"Kai se desmayó hoy al mediodía, y Shaka está cuidando de ella" Le informó Vera. Shura se sorprendió ante ese comentario ¿cuándo se habían empezado a llevar bien esos dos?

Mu estaba demasiado asustado y preocupado para pensar en otra cosa más que en sus discípulos, si les hacían algo, mataría a todos esos bastardos.

"Cálmate, Mu, será mejor que se lo digamos a los demás, en algún momento tendremos indicio de donde están" Dijo Camus, que parecía tener la cabeza más fría que le resto en este momento.

Todos asintieron y fueron en busca de los restantes santos y amazonas


	10. Capítulo 10: Fin Del Juego

Kasumi TSA: Gracias, Kasumi, creo que a los pervertidos hay que ponerlos en su lugar ^ _~ Gracias por tu review!

Lonewolf: Bueno ahora te enteras, estoy tratando de terminar este fic, ya tengo casi todos los caps escritos, y no sé si voy a poder hacer toooodo el fic de una, pero pienso adelantar algunos caps, eso de seguro Gracias por tu review! Por cierto, ¿qué comic estás haciendo?

Abby: Aquí tienes un cap más, ojalá te guste ^_^ Gracias por tu review!

Misao CG: Pobre Shaka, es un santo, ya verás que les resulta bien a los dos al final ^_^, sí se me ocurrió golpearlos un poco, quería una pelea con Tatsumi aunque más no sea Gracias por tu review!

Vulpix: No puedes decir que no actualizo rápido, que ya recibí hoy hace un rato tu review, Yo también detesto al gorila desde que lo vi por primera vez, Camus también le va a tener que golpear en un futuro ya verás porqué ^ _~ Gracias por tu review!

Hoy cap por doble!

**Capítulo 10: Fin Del Juego**

Recinto de las Amazonas

Kai empezó a despertarse lentamente después de varias horas de sueño, le dolía mucho la cabeza. Lentamente se apoyó sobre un codo, llevándose la otra mano a la frente. Después de despabilarse un poco, vio que había alguien a su lado, sentado en el suelo, la cabeza de Shaka estaba apoyada en contra de la cama. Parecía estar dormitando, Kai al ver esto se despertó por completo ¿hacía cuánto estaba durmiendo? El sol ya estaba bajando afuera, dando paso a la noche. Kai no entendía que hacía él a su lado, lo último que recordaba era levantándose de la mesa, muy mareada, para luego caer inconsciente. Ella se puso de costado, mirando a Shaka, luego, acercó una mano hacia la rubia cabeza del caballero; y le dio unos golpes con el puño,

"¿Hay alguien en casa? ¡Holaaaaa! ¡Tierra llamando a Shakaaaa!" Dijo Kai, despertando a Shaka al instante.

"Oye, Kai ¿no tienes otra manera de despertar a las personas?" Le preguntó él, masajeándose la cabeza y mirando a su gran problema existencial con ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie te llamó" Le dijo ella, volviendo a acostarse sin mirarlo.

"Te desmayaste ¿recuerdas? Vera vino a buscarme y yo decidí quedarme hasta que despertaras" Le dijo él, también dándole la espalda de nuevo.

"No tenías porque hacerlo, no necesito que me cuides" Le dijo ella, su tono era bastante agresivo.

"Nadie te lo preguntó, si a mí se me ocurre cuidarte lo haré con o sin tu consentimiento" Le dijo Shaka, comenzando a enfadarse, cosa que no quería hacer, venía logrando que ella no le hiciera enojar, pero ahora no se sentía tan fuerte como para resistir la tentación. Kai no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirar el techo mientras Shaka miraba la pared. Era la primera vez que estaban juntos sin discutir ni nada.

"Sé que estás preocupada por el maestro, así que te quedarás conmigo esta noche, eres mi responsabilidad mientras estés en Grecia, no quiero tener que molestar al resto" Dijo Shaka

"No me quedaré contigo, yo puedo cuidarme sola" Le respondió ella, desafiante otra vez.

"Nadie pidió tu permiso" Respondió Shaka. Tomándola desprevenida la alzó en brazos y se la llevó. Kai gritó que la soltara, pero él ni caso que le hacía, como ella quería golpearlo, la cargó al hombro y se la llevó con él de todas maneras.

"¡Bájame imbécil! ¡Tú no me das òrdenes! ¡Qué me bajes te digo!" Gritaba Kai, pero Shaka ni se inmutaba. Se detuvo a medio camino cuando divisó al grupo de caballeros que estaban hablando con Mu, el caballero de Aries se veía nervioso, algo había pasado. Hasta Kai se quedó callada, mirando como podía hacia ellos. Shaka la bajó al suelo, pero la sostenía de la cintura con fuerza, no fuera a ser cosa que saliera corriendo. Kai le miró con fastidio, pero se dejó llevar por esta vez.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Shaka.

"Lei Li y Kiki desaparecieron, no hay rastros de ellos en todo el Santuario" Le explicó Saga.

"Kai, veo que ya despertaste ¿cómo te sientes?" Le preguntó Kalani.

"Bien, además de tener un terrible dolor de cabeza y ser manipulada como una muñeca de trapo..." Kai miró con desdén a Shaka. "Creo que estoy bien"

Shaka no le hizo caso, estaba prestando atención a lo que Mu le estaba diciendo.

"¿No pensarás que ellos los tienen a ambos? No sabían de la existencia de Kiki" Le dijo Shaka. Mu negó con la cabeza pero tenía serias dudas al respecto.

Lei Li y Kiki habían salido para ver hacia donde se dirigían Mu y Shaka tan apresurados, pero se habían desviado cuando vieron a uno de los guardaespaldas de la Srta. Lanz hablando con un sujeto de aspecto oriental, los dos presentían que nada bueno saldría de ese encuentro clandestino y decidieron escuchar escondidos lo que estaban hablando.

Por lo que habían entendido, el sujeto oriental estaba de encubierto para ese grupo de pseudo militares que los perseguían, cosa que asombró a ambos, parecía que esperaban la oportunidad cuando Mu bajara la guardia para con ellos, sabían que existía Kiki, y ya era uno más de sus blancos. La reunión fue breve y ambos se separaron al rato. Kiki y Lei Li no sabían a quien seguir, sí al guardaespaldas o al chino. Después de discutirlo un segundo, decidieron que seguir al chino era lo más conveniente, así sabrían en donde se escondían

Lo siguieron a varios pasos de distancia, escondiéndose cuando él miraba hacia ellos por casualidad, consiguieron seguirle hasta lo que parecía una casa de familia común y corriente, pero en su interior vieron a varios uniformados esperando al sujeto al que venían siguiendo. Kiki y Lei Li anotaron la dirección y salieron de allí antes de que los descubrieran. Demasiado tarde, un guardia los había visto y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ambos tuvieron a media docena de soldados pisándole los talones.

"¡Corre, Lei Li, no dejes que te atrapen! Le gritó Kiki, Lei Li ya estaba acostumbrada a escapar, pero ahora iba a poner a prueba sus poderes. Corrió hasta un enorme contenedor de basura y se detuvo un segundo, concentrándose para elevarlo por los aires, lo consiguió justo a tiempo, y dos de sus perseguidores quedaron sepultados por varios kilos de basura.

Kiki por su parte se les escabullía teletransportándose de un lado a otro, luego siguió el ejemplo de Lei Li he hizo volar otro enorme contenedor, dando en el blanco en otros dos sujetos. Ya sólo dos los perseguían, ambos volvieron a separarse. Kiki se escondió arriba de un balcón, y en cuanto su perseguidor pasó por debajo, lo dejó inconsciente con un macetazo.

Lei Li por su parte se mezclo entre la gente de la calle principal, el sujeto era constantemente detenido por personas. Lei Li vio a un policía y corrió hacia él, gritando que la perseguía un pervertido loco armado. El soldado vio esto y echó a correr, perseguido por tres policías. Lei Li se echó a reír con ganas, era divertido burlar a sus perseguidores ahora.

Kiki se unió a ella y cuando regresaban al Santuario ya era casi de noche. Cuando llegaron vieron a Mu y a otros santos dorados bastantes preocupados, Kiki optó por esconderse detrás de Lei Li, su maestro no se las tomaría con ella.

Mu al verlos venir sanos y salvos casi se muere del alivio. Corrió hacia ellos, y ambos no se esperaban más que un grito en el cielo por haberse escapado. Pero Mu sólo atinó a abrazar con fuerza a Lei Li y luego a Kiki.

"¿Dónde rayos estaban? ¡Sabían que no tenían que salir del Santuario! ¡Los estuvimos buscando por horas!" Les gritó Mu. Ambos estaban de piedra en el suelo, no sabían que su desaparición había preocupado tanto a su maestro.

"Lo sentimos mucho ¡pero tenemos buenas noticias!" Le dijo Lei Li, Kiki asintió aún detrás de su amiga. Mu los miró interrogante. Y los tres entraron al templo, claro después tendrían que explicarles al resto en donde habían estado.

"Muy bien ¿qué pasó?" Les preguntó Mu, sentándose en uno de los sillones mientras Lei Li se sentaba en el otro con Kiki en su regazo.

"Salimos a ver a donde ibas con Shaka, cuando vinos a uno de los guardaespaldas de la Srta. Lanz encontrándose con un sujeto chino, nos pareció raro y fuimos a ver de que hablaban, descubrimos que ese es el espía de los soldados y les pasa información sobre nuestros movimientos" Contaba Lei Li.

"Luego seguimos al sujeto chino sin ser vistos hasta una casa que parecía normal, pero en realidad es en donde se esconden todos ellos" Dijo Kiki, continuando la conversación. Mu los escuchaba atentamente.

"Luego de anotar la dirección salimos de allí, pero uno de los guardias nos vio ¡y seis soldados empezaron a corrernos!" Dijo Kiki.

"¡Cómo que los vieron! ¡Qué clase de espías son ustedes dos! ¡No saben el peligro que corrieron, los podrían haber apresado como yo temía y jamás los hubiera encontrado!" Dijo Mu, saltando de su asiento, Lei Li dejó a Kiki sentado a su lado y trató de calmar a Mu.

"Estamos bien, nos persiguieron pero pudimos burlarlos, sé que fue peligroso, pero debemos atacarlos antes de que se muevan de allí" Le dijo Lei Li, tomándole del brazo y sentándolo de nuevo. Mu se dejó tranquilizar por ella, pero aún le duraba el susto de casi haberlos perdido a los dos.

"No vuelvan a salir sin mí" Les dijo él, acariciando ambas cabezas, ya que los dos se habían sentado a sus pies. Ambos asintieron y Mu decidió ir a darles una pequeña visita a estos maniáticos para terminar de una vez por todas con ellos, al menos en Grecia.

"¡Ellos saben que estamos aquí, algo deben haber averiguado, ya que están más alertas que de costumbre!" Dijo el jefe de la tropa, paseándose de un lado a otro, ansioso.

"Pero capitán, no creo que nos ataquen hasta mañana, tenemos tiempo todavía para tomarlos por sorpresa" Dijo uno de ellos.

"Tú no conoces a Mu, ese bastardo a sido mi principal dolor de cabeza por más de trece años, y su maestro lo fue para mi predecesor, Shion mató a muchos de los nuestros también, y entrenó de la misma forma a su discípulo, Mu no dejará que toquemos a sus discípulos, primero nos mata... él acabó con un pelotón de mis soldados, hace cinco años, no dejó a ninguno con vida ¡¿y todavía quieres que no me preocupe, idiota?" Contestó el capitán Cheng. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Al final, el hombre decidió que se irían ahora mismo, no importaba a donde, pero lejos de allí. En un momento, todos abandonaban la casa en silencio.

Una sombra tan rápida que el ojo humano normal no podría distinguir, se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia donde los soldados se estaban moviendo, se quedó un segundo quieto, amparado por las sombras de la noche. Vestía completamente de negro, y su capa hacía imposible su identificación. Los hombres seguían saliendo, con Cheng a la cabeza. Cuando la sombra le vio, un destello de reconocimiento y odio pasó por sus ojos. Así que él mismo había venido por ellos.

Cheng se quedó quieto en su lugar, algo lo estaba vigilando, sus años en el ejército le habían agudizado los sentidos, más cazando a esa endemoniada raza del infierno. Lentamente se dio vuelta, escaneando el perímetro.

"Cristal Wall" Dijo con tranquilidad una voz masculina, todos los soldados quedaron atrapados dentro de un círculo de energía, que se fue cerrando hasta no dejar mucho espacio para que se movieran. Cheng identificó a su agresor al instante, él era el único que estaba fuera de la barrera. Vio que una sombra descendía de una de las azoteas, Mu se enfrentó a su acérrimo enemigo con una mirada fría.

"Te advertí hace años que si volvía a encontrarte tratando de lastimar a mi gente, no saldrías con vida, pero parece que eres demasiado arrogante para entender que nunca podrás conmigo" Le dijo Mu, amenazante.

"Me juré a mí mismo matarte con mis propias manos, juré destruir todo lo que tu amas, como tu destruiste mi pelotón." Dijo Cheng, con odio, pero sin miedo.

"Además sé que amas a esa chica Lei Li, la he venido persiguiendo desde China, en cuanto termine contigo se la daré a mis hombres para que se diviertan con ella..." Continuó Cheng, sonriendo macabramente.

"Primero te mato y te llevo de trofeo a Jamil, es la única forma de que las personas que mataste de mi pueblo descansen en paz, no pudiste vencerme hace cinco años ¿qué te da la pauta que lo harás ahora?" Le dijo Mu, no perdiendo esa tranquilidad horrible que solía poner nerviosos a sus enemigos, pero Cheng no se inmutó. Sacó con rapidez increíble para su edad un arma que disparó, hiriendo a Mu en el hombro, Mu no había llevado su armadura, porque hubiera significado que no podía matar a nadie por ser un santo de Atena... pero ahora no lo era.

"Sé que no te inmutas por ahora, bastardo, pero no fue una simple bala lo que te disparé, si no una bala con un veneno fulminante, especialmente desarrollado para tu asquerosa raza" le informó Cheng. Mu no demostró la sorpresa que sentía, pero los efectos del veneno comenzaron a sentirse. El cuerpo de Mu estaba paralizado, y Cheng aprovechó para asestarle un gran puñetazo que lo dejó en el suelo. Mu no se lo creía, no lo vencería tan fácilmente, si moría, se los llevaría al infierno con él. La Cristal Wall empezó a desvanecerse y los soldados quedaron libres. Pero Cheng les ordenó que entraran al Santuario a cualquier costo y mataran a los otros dos.

Mu al escuchar la orden, se levantó como pudo, no podía concebir que algo le pasara a Kiki... ¡y menos a Lei Li!

"¡No los tocarás!" Le dijo Mu, formando una esfera de energía dorada en su mano, la cual liberó en contra de los soldados. Por lo menos dejó fuera de combate a una cuarta parte. Pero Cheng, enfurecido, volvió a golpearlo.

"¡Continúen idiotas, no se queden ahí parados!" Les ordenó él. Todos empezaron a correr pero no llegarían muy lejos.

"Bien, ahora sólo estamos tú y yo, maldito" Dijo Cheng, confiado de que Mu ya no podría hacer nada para defenderse.

Levantó a Mu de la solapa de la camisa negra, Mu parecía inconsciente, pero en un segundo abrió los ojos y le dijo: "Te dije que te llevaría al infierno conmigo..." Cheng no atinó a soltarlo antes de que una pequeña réplica del Stardust Revolution le diera de lleno en el estómago.

En el Santuario, Saga, Aioria y Milo, habían sentido el ki de Mu un momento y al siguiente desaparecer, Lei Li estaba con ellos, muerta de preocupación, no había dejado venir a Kiki esta vez.

"Aioria, señor, un grupo de soldados no identificados viene hacia aquí" Le informó uno de los guardias. Aioria asintió y dio órdenes de ataque sorpresa, no iba a arriesgarse a que mataran a sus hombres con armas de fuego. Saga se fue con la mitad de ellos, mientras que Aioria se quedó con la otra parte. Milo quedó como custodio de Lei Li, que parecía al borde del llanto.

"Algo le pasó..." Susurraba ella, Milo le pasó un brazo por los hombros, tratando de calmarla.

"No te preocupes, es más difícil matar a Mu de lo que parece" Le dijo él, tranquilizador. Lei Li tenía la mirada fija en un punto del pueblo, como si supiera que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Cuando Milo la soltó un segundo, Lei Li salió disparada hacia donde había estado mirando. Milo le gritó que regresara, pero ella no le escuchó. Así que el santo decidió salir tras ella. Para ser una chica sin entrenamiento de santo, corría muy rápido.

Los soldados fueron reducidos rápidamente por los guardias del Santuario al mando de Aioria y Saga. Ambos santos notaron que ni Milo ni Lei Li estaban donde los habían dejado, cuando iban a mitad de camino se encontraron con Milo cargando a Mu inconsciente y Lei Li pálida como una hoja de papel venía a su lado.

"¿Qué le pasó a Mu?" Preguntó Aioria, preocupado, Saga le observó y dijo que era mejor llevarlo rápido a su templo. En cuanto llegaron, Aioria fue en busca de los demás, mientras que Milo depositaba al santo en su cama, Saga lo revisaba buscando heridas, Lei Li había ido a buscar un paño con agua fría y vendas, por las dudas.

Saga enseguida encontró la pequeña herida en el brazo de Mu, eso no podría haberlo dejado en ese estado tan lamentable. Milo la observó de cerca, tenía un color demasiado rojizo.

"Saga, si no lo supiera mejor, juraría que a Mu lo envenenaron con algo, mira su palidez, está muy rígido también, sudor frío, todo concuerda, sus manos se están poniendo moradas." Dijo Milo, Saga asintió, Lei Li escuchaba todo horrorizada, mientras ponía un paño en sus heridas.

"Tenemos que hacer algo y rápido, debemos llevarlo a un hospital" Dijo Saga, Shaka y los otros llegaron enseguida, Milo les dijo lo que pensaba y Aldebaran lo levantó como si no pesara nada y acompañado por Aioria, Milo y Saga, se lo llevaron al hospital más cercano. Shaka, con Kai detrás de él, se había quedado a cuidar de Lei Li y Kiki, que dormía profundamente por ahora. Kai hizo sentar a Lei Li, Shaka fue a prepararle un té para que se calmara, pero la chica estaba como en shock, no lloraba, no hablaba ni gritaba ni nada.

Kai se preocupó por eso, y prefirió dormirla apretando un punto en su cuello, Lei Li cayó inconsciente al instante, Shaka se acercó y la llevó a su habitación, Kai la arropó y ambos regresaron a tomarse ellos el té, ya que también lo necesitaban.


	11. Capítulo 11: En Casa Otra Vez

**Capítulo 11: En Casa Otra Vez**

Kai se sentó otra vez en el sillón, mientras Shaka preparaba el té, trajo ambas tasas y se sentó a lado de Kai. Ella tomó una de las tazas y se alejó un poco de él. Aún le duraba el enfado por lo de esa tarde. Shaka suspiró y dejó su taza en la pequeña mesa que tenía adelante, acercándose a Kai y pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Ella protestó un poco, pero no se atrevió a separarse bruscamente por miedo a tirar la taza... aunque estaba tentada de tirársela a Shaka en el regazo.

"Kai, ya deja de ser tan arisca, no muerdo" Le dijo él tranquilamente.

"¡Ja! Tengo mis dudas, no me gusta que cualquiera me toque y tú lo sabes" Le respondió ella, pero no logró remover su brazo de sus pequeños hombros.

"Yo no soy cualquiera, Kai..." Fue la única respuesta de Shaka, mientras terminaba su té y se recostaba en el respaldo, todavía con la joven pegada a su flanco. Kai no respondió, luego de tomar un último sorbo de su taza, se dio por vencida y dejó que él hiciera lo que quisiera. Shaka sonrió ante la capitulación de su pequeña compañera y apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de Kai, que ya se había ovillado a su lado, utilizando su hombro como almohada. Así ambos se quedaron dormidos.

En el hospital la noche había sido larga para todos, a los médicos les había costado sacarle el veneno a Mu del cuerpo, era un milagro que estuviera aún con vida, había sido una carrera contra el tiempo, y aún él no estaba fuera de peligro totalmente.

Aioria, Milo y Saga se quedaron, mientras que les dijeron al resto que regresaran al Santuario, debían informarle a los demás de la situación.

Mu estaba estable, pero aún muy pálido, los tres se turnaron para cuidarle durante la noche. En la madrugada, Mu había recobrado la consciencia a duras penas, y lo primero que preguntó era sí Kiki y Lei Li estaban a salvo. Aioria, quien era el que estaba con él, le respondió que nunca llegaron más allá del límite de la entrada, que no se preocupara, que a ellos dos los estaban cuidando Shaka y Kai; si es que esos dos estaban aún de una sola pieza. Mu sonrió ante el comentario, se sentía horrible, pero al menos sus discípulos ya no serían perseguidos. Especialmente Lei Li...

Por la mañana, Kiki fue a despertar a Lei Li, que se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el comedor, encontrándose con unos muy dormidos Kai y Shaka, ella sonrió ante la visión tan adorable ¿y ellos decían odiarse? Sí como no. De repente ella se acordó de Mu y volvió a su habitación para cambiarse. Kiki no encontraba a Mu y no quiso despertar a Shaka ni a Kai, así que le preguntó a Lei Li.

"Lei Li ¿dónde está mi maestro?" Dijo Kiki.

"Él... él fue envenenado anoche, Kiki, ahora está en el hospital, tengo que ir a verlo o me voy a morir de la preocupación" Le informó ella. Kiki se quedó helado al escuchar esto, no sonaba nada bien.

"Déjame ir contigo" Le dijo Kiki, pero ella movió la cabeza negativamente.

"Lo siento, Kiki, pero no te van a dejar entrar, ni siquiera sé sí yo misma voy a poder verlo..." Le respondió y luego salió sin hacer ruido hacia la puerta.

"¿Adónde vas, Lei Li?" Le preguntó Shaka. Lei Li se quedó dura en sus pasos y se volteó a mirarle, Shaka tenía los ojos cerrados, y sabía que ella trataba de salir.

"Tengo que ir a verlo, por favor Shaka" Le dijo Lei Li. Shaka movió negativamente su cabeza.

"Lo siento, pero debes quedarte aquí, si conozco bien a Mu, estará aquí hoy por la tarde" Le respondió él. Ella suspiró y se sentó en el otro sillón.

"¿Cómo sabías que me iba? Creí que estabas dormido" Le preguntó ella.

"Que tenga los ojos cerrados no significa que no pueda ver o esté dormido" Le dijo él, abriendo sus ojos. Kai se despertó lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a Lei Li sentada enfrente de ella... y de Shaka. Un momento ¡Había dormido toda la noche con Shaka!

Kai se levantó de un salto y miró acusadora al caballero, Shaka le sonrió inocentemente.

"No te atrevas a reírte ¿me oyes?" Le dijo Kai, enojándose.

"¿Por qué te enojas tan temprano en la mañana?" Le contestó él.

"¿Será porque te tengo que soportar cerca de mí demasiado tiempo?" Le respondió Kai, sarcásticamente. Lei Li miraba entretenida el espectáculo, y Kiki trataba de contener la risa.

Aldebaran y Camus fueron al templo de Aries para informar que Mu estaba estable por ahora, se encontraron con una Kai enfurecida, un Shaka sonriente y unos Lei Li y Kiki conteniendo la risa.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Camus, mirando a Shaka.

"Nada, sólo que Kai no se levantó muy feliz esta mañana" Le respondió tranquilamente Shaka, Kai lo fulminó con la mirada y, dándose media vuelta, salió del templo. Shaka suspiró y salió en su búsqueda. Aldebaran sonreía de oreja a oreja, parecía que después de todo Shaka conseguiría aplacar a su chica en unos días más.

"¿Cómo esta Mu?" Preguntó Lei Li, sentándose otra vez. Kiki iba a preguntar lo mismo.

"Bueno, por ahora esta bien, pero fue difícil sacarle el veneno del cuerpo, Aioria, Milo y Saga están con él en el hospital, no tengo idea cuando le darán de alta, pero espero que sea pronto" Dijo Camus.

"Quería ir a verlo, pero Shaka no me dejaba" Le dijo Lei Li.

"Lo siento, pero es mejor que ambos se queden aquí" Les dijo Aldebaran. Kiki y Lei Li lo aceptaron a regañadientes, pero al menos sabían que estaba con vida, eso ya los tranquilizaba mucho.

"¡Déjame, Shaka, no quiero hablar contigo!" Le dijo una muy enojada Kai, sentada en una piedra dándole la espalda por completo. Shaka se acercó de todas formas y se sentó a su lado.

"Kai..."

"¡No!"

"¡Kai basta ya! ¿Por qué te empeñas en ser mi enemiga? Yo quiero que estemos en paz de una vez" Le dijo Shaka.

"No me interesa, sólo quiero regresar a casa con mi maestro y alejarme de ti" Le contestó ella, aún de brazos cruzados.

"¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Qué te he hecho para siempre tener que estar peleándome contigo?" Le Dijo él, mirando hacia delante. Kai guardaba un terco silencio, por primera vez no sabía como responderle, no tenía la excusa de que él buscaba molestarla, porque Shaka no lo hacía; tampoco jamás la había lastimado ni nada. En verdad, no tenía razones para odiarlo...

"¿Tanto te molesta mi sola presencia?" Preguntó él, casi en un susurro. Kai no se esperaba esa pregunta tampoco, antes no hubiera vacilado en decirle que sí, pero ahora no se sentía con ganas de molestar con eso. Kai plegó sus piernas hacia su pecho y escondió su rostro en las rodillas, no quería hablar con él, no quería saber que en realidad no lo odiaba, ni nunca lo había hecho, no quería sentir ese dolor en el pecho tan fuerte cuando sabía que sus palabras lo lastimaban, ya no...

Shaka, viendo que ella no respondería, decidió que era mejor para ambos arreglar las cosas en su hogar y que ella regresara a la India, y que él se quedara en Grecia.

"Está bien, Kai, nos vamos a la India en cuanto Mu esté de vuelta" Dijo Shaka, levantándose y dejándola tranquila. Kai se quedó un rato más allí, sin querer moverse. Luego de una hora, decidió que iría a empacar sus cosas.

Esa tarde, ya casi con el sol totalmente bajo, le permitieron a Mu regresar al Santuario, claro que los médicos se habían opuesto al principio, pero Saga los había podido convencer después de una larga discusión. Mu ya se sentía mejor, y hasta caminaba sólo, prefería salir del hospital, además no quería que nadie se preocupara tanto por él. Los otros tres santos lo llevaron a hasta su templo, Vera y Marin estaban con Lei Li y Kiki, que al sentir que Mu se acercaba, saltaron de sus asientos y corrieron a la puerta del templo.

Vera y Marin los siguieron, y sonrieron al ver que Mu ya estaba bien.

Lei Li corrió a abrazarlo y Kiki no se quedó atrás. Con decir que casi terminan los tres en el suelo sino fuera por Milo que medio atajó al santo de Aries que no estaba tan fuerte como para esos empellones todavía.

Mu estaba contento de verlos sanos y salvos, ambos lo ayudaron a entrar a la casa, Aioria, Milo y Saga, viendo que ellos le cuidarían de ahora en más se retiraron hacia sus propios templo, Vera saludó a Aioria con un beso y se fue con él a su templo, Marin tenía a Jake esperándola también en casa, así que se despidió de ellos.

"¿Cómo lograron envenenarte, maestro?" Preguntó Kiki.

"¿Quién fue?" Preguntó Lei Li.

"¿Está aún vivo?" Volvió a preguntar Kiki. El pobre Mu no podía responder tantas preguntas juntas.

"Hey, cálmense, se supone que tienen que cuidarme no matarme con preguntas, por cierto, me envenenaron con una especie de dardo en forma de bala, segundo, fue el capitán de los maniáticos que me odiaba porque yo había exterminada todo un pelotón hace años, dejándole a él con vida... un error que no volveré a repetir. Tercero, no. Está muerto, lo maté antes de caer completamente inconsciente. ¿Cómo fue que me encontraron?" Dijo Mu, curioso.

"Lei Li te encontró no sé como, maestro, ni siquiera yo pude sentir tu ki" Le dijo Kiki. Lei Li se sonrojó visiblemente, ni ella misma sabía como lo había hecho. Mu la miró suavemente y le sonrió, probablemente le debía su vida a ella.

"Gracias, Lei Li" Le dijo él. Lei Li le sonrió deslumbrante también.

"No me alcanzará la vida para pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí" Le dijo ella, bajando su mirada hacia su regazo. Kiki viendo este intercambio decidió desaparecer, iría a ver a quien podía molestar...

Lei Li se levantó y pasó por al lado de Mu, él le tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella sorprendida quedó sentada a su lado, Mu aprovechó a abrazarla con fuerza, había tenido tanto miedo por ella, no soportaba la idea de que la hubieran lastimado y matado después, menos por su culpa. Lei Li le abrazó también y comenzó a llorar en su pecho, ella también había tenido un miedo terrible de perder a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Ella no había derramado una sola lágrima en todo el conflicto, pero ahora que estaba segura y en sus brazos, no pudo evitarlo. Mu le acarició el cabello, consolándola, pero la dejó llorar, lo necesitaba, había sido muy fuerte a pesar de ser una persona tan sensible.

Después de que ella se calmara un poco, Mu la tomó del mentón, secando sus lágrimas con su dedo pulgar. Ella ni se movió, estaba como hipnotizada por sus ojos, que tenían una mirada tan cariñosa y llena de afecto, y algo más que Lei Li no lograba descifrar.

"Lei Li... no te vayas, quédate conmigo" Le dijo él, a un centímetro de sus labios. Ella se sentía como al borde de la inconsciencia, demasiadas emociones juntas la habían llevado casi al borde del cansancio emocional completo. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue mover afirmativamente su cabeza. Mu le sonrió y terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaba, besándola en los labios. Lei Li respondió enseguida a su beso, pasándole ambos brazos por el cuello, mientras Mu llevaba una de sus manos a su cuello, y la otra permanecía abrazando su cintura.

Así los encontró Kiki cuando regresó, el niño sonreía de oreja a oreja, por lo visto, Lei Li sí se quedaría con ellos después de todo. Mu, notando la presencia de su pequeño discípulo, se separó de ella, mirando a Kiki de forma significativa. Lei Li se sonrojó mucho al ver al pequeño.

"¡Vaya, ya era hora!" Dijo Kiki, corriendo y sentándose entre los dos. Mu le sonrió, este diablo siempre sabía bien con que personas trataba.

"Tú no opines, porque te falta mucho para entender ciertas cosas, pequeño demonio" Le dijo Mu, frotando con fuerza la cabeza de su pelirrojo discípulo.

"¡Ayayayay! ¡Basta maestro me rindoooo!" Dijo Kiki, abrazando a Lei Li, buscando su protección. Lei Li rió ante eso y le abrazó y besó en la cabeza.

"No molestes a Mu, Kiki, no está bien" Le dijo en cariñosa reprimenda Lei Li. Kiki sonrió y siguió cómodamente abrazado a ella.

"Por lo visto no te vas a mover de aquí" Le dijo Mu. Kiki negó con la cabeza y Lei Li volvió a reír, la verdad que discípulo y maestro discutiendo era muy divertido. Lei Li soltó a Kiki, dándole otro beso en la frente, y levantándose se acercó a Mu dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, y se dirigió a la cocina, debían cenar algo después de todo.


	12. Capítulo 12: Regreso a Casa

Miren que buena que soy, ya les pongo el último cap hoy mismo

* * *

Hora-Hora: Hey gracias, me alegro que te guste mi fic. Gracias por tu review!

Misao CG: Misao... el otro NO era el último cap, yo no dejo las cosas a medias, igual espero que leas mi próximo y último fic, el de Camus. Gracias por tu review!

Abby: me alegro de hacerte feliz ^_^, espero que este último cap sea de tu agrado también. Gracias por tu review!

**Capítulo 12: Regreso a Casa**

Templo de Virgo

Kai se había enterado de que Mu había regresado, imaginaba que Lei Li y Kiki debían estar saltando de felicidad. Kai sonrió de sólo pensarlo, pero enseguida su sonrisa desapareció de su bello rostro, sabía que algo andaba muy mal con ella, Shaka la trataba bien, pero estaba distante y eso por alguna razón le molestaba, había terminado hacía unos minutos de empacar y se disponía a despedirse de las chicas, ya que ellas habían sido muy buenas con ella. Con esto en mente, Kai salió hacia el recinto de las amazonas.

Shaka la vio partir, pero no le dijo nada, simplemente la observó hasta que desapareció de su vista. Saldrían hoy mismo por la tarde, quería saber de su maestro, además, ya hacía mucho tiempo que estaba lejos de su hogar. Ese imbécil pretendiente de Kai se las vería con él ahora, ya estaba harto de que los hombres la molestaran. Aioria llegó un momento después de que Kai se fuera, sabía que Shaka planeaba regresarla y quería despedirse.

"¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo en la India, Shaka?" Le preguntó Aioria, sentándose a su lado. Shaka suspiró.

"El tiempo suficiente para arreglar las cosas y ver por la salud de mi maestro, luego regreso a Grecia" Dijo Shaka.

"Me da la impresión de que no te agrada mucho la perspectiva de que Kai se vaya" Le dijo Aioria. Sabiendo que su amigo había estado intentando hacer las paces con ella.

"No lo sé, Aioria, la verdad es que ya no sé ni que pensar, Kai me detesta por mucho que yo quiera evitarlo, ella ha querido regresar desde el mismo día en que puso un pie en Grecia, más sabiendo que se tenía que quedar conmigo..." Le dijo Shaka, su voz tenía un tinte de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido para Aioria.

"¿Le preguntaste acaso por qué te odia tanto?" Preguntó Aioria.

"Sí, pero ella no me respondió, ni eso ni las otras preguntas que le hice, creo que ya ni quiere hablar conmigo" Contestó el caballero. Aioria decidió que era mejor no seguir molestando con eso, pero había algo que sí quería saber.

"¿Por qué la seguías cada vez que salía del Santuario?" Le preguntó el león dorado. Shaka se sorprendió de que Aioria lo supiera, pero bueno, que no se sabía entre ellos, al único que no le podían sacar nada era a Camus.

"Porque sé que llama la atención de hombre que le pasa por al lado, y no quería que se metiera en problemas" Dijo Shaka, con un tono un poco enfadado. Aioria sonrió, así que él no era el único con ese problema.

"Dímelo a mí, el otro día tuve que golpear a Tatsumi por insultarla y casi mato a otro por querer pasarse de listo con ella" Dijo Aioria. Shaka sonrió, sabía que su amigo era terriblemente celoso de Vera, no desconfiaba de ella, no, sino del resto del mundo. Shaka se dio cuenta que a él le pasaba algo parecido con Kai, siempre le había molestado que ella estuviera rodeada de pretendientes, lo que ella no sabía, era que él se había encargado de más de la mitad de ellos. Si Kai se enteraba sí que lo iba a matar.

"Yo me he tenido que deshacer de por lo menos quince de sus pretendientes ¿y tú te molestas por uno par?" Le dijo Shaka, fingiendo incredibilidad, Aioria se lo quedó mirando perplejo ¿quince? Rayos, eran muchos, no quería pensar en que a Vera la molestaran tal cantidad de hombres.

Kai llegó un rato después a donde estaban las muchachas, Vera y Kalani la saludaron al instante.

"¡Hola, Kai! Creí que no te despedirías de nosotras" Le dijo Vera.

"¿Cuándo te vas?" Preguntó Kalani.

"Hoy por la tarde, sólo vine a decirles adiós y gracias por dejarme quedar en su casa" Les dijo Kai, abrazándolas.

"¿Y Marin?" Preguntó ella.

"Bueno... Ah! ¡Allí viene!" Dijo Kalani. Kai se dio vuelta para ver a Marin de la mano de un muchacho muy guapo de cabello caoba.

"¡Hola, Kai! Oí que te vas hoy" Dijo Marin. Kai asintió.

"Te presento a Jake, él es mi novio, llegó ayer de Inglaterra" Dijo Marin. Kai le saludó también a él, Jake le sonrió.

"Un placer conocerte, Kai, lástima que ya te vas" Le dijo Jake. Kai también le sonrió, luego Jake saludó a Vera y Kalani también.

"¿A cuántos a matado Aioria en este tiempo?" Preguntó Jake a Vera, que le sonrió.

"Pues... ya perdí la cuenta" Le contestó Vera, riéndose.

"¡¿Tantos? Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con él, no quiero tener que arrestarlo por múltiple homicidio" Le dijo Jake en broma. Kai decidió que era mejor que regresara al templo de Virgo, así que se despidió de ellos con una mano y se fue.

Por la tarde, ambos partieron hacia la India, sin hablar mucho tampoco.

India al anochecer

Los dos llegaron ya entrada la noche, ambos saludaron a los monjes que corrieron a recibirlos, especialmente a Shaka, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veían, Kai aprovechó esto para ir a la habitación de su maestro, el anciano no estaba en cama, ya parecía repuesto y todo, estaba sentado con varios manuscritos en la mesa. Cuando la vio, se sorprendió mucho.

"Kai, hija mía, que gusto verte" Le dijo el anciano, Kai corrió a sus brazos, recibiendo el abrazo que tanto necesitaba, el anciano sintió la gran perturbación emocional de su discípula, pero no pudo preguntarle nada porque Shaka había entrado a verlo también.

"¡Shaka! ¡Vaya que sorpresa! Cómo fue que te acordaste de venir a visitarnos" Dijo el anciano, extendiendo su abrazo a su otro discípulo también... vaya, Shaka tampoco estaba bien.

"Me alegro de que ya esté bien, maestro, nos tenía preocupados" Dijo Shaka, genuinamente contento. Su maestro le sonrió, Kai no se le despegaba del torso, parecía una niña con su oso de peluche favorito.

"Me alegro mucho de verlos a los dos, siento haberlos preocupado" Dijo el anciano, Kai se incorporó y miró a Shaka desafiante. Él no se amedrentó en absoluto, aunque no comprendía esa mirada ahora.

"Maestro ¿quién es el idiota que nos amenaza?" Preguntó Shaka, su maestro le sonrió.

"Ya no molesta, creo que entendió que Kai no estaba a su alcance por mucho que nos amenazara con destruir nuestro templo" Contó el anciano.

"¿En serio que ya puedo quedarme?" Dijo Kai, contenta, por fin algo bueno. Su maestro asintió, ella entonces se excusó y fue a desempacar, cuando se quedó a solas con Shaka, el anciano se puso serio.

"Muy bien, hijo, ¿qué sucede con Kai?" Le preguntó. Shaka lo miró con ojos desmesurados ¿cómo era que siempre sabía cuando algo le pasaba?

"Kai me odia... y no me quiere decir porque. Créame que lo intenté, hice todo lo posible para que hubiera paz entre nosotros, pero Kai se empeña en detestarme con toda su alma, realmente ya no sé que hacer..." Le dijo Shaka, apesadumbrado, su rostro había quedado oculto tras una cascada de rubio cabello. Su maestro lo miró con pena, el pobre muchacho realmente se sentía miserable ¿pero por qué Kai se comportaba así?

"Shaka, ya no te preocupes, aún tengo que hablar seriamente con ella ¿Sí te digo algo no te enojas?" Le preguntó su maestro. Shaka le miró y movió lentamente su cabeza de forma negativa.

"Jamás existió tal pretendiente, fue la excusa que utilicé para enviar a Kai contigo, creí que no era posible que se odiaran tanto sin razón aparente, quería probar algo, y al menos ahora sé que tú realmente la amas mucho, más de lo que crees" Dijo sabiamente el anciano, Shaka lo miró otra vez asombrado... ¿acaso amaba a Kai? Suponía que si sentirse celoso de otros hombres por su atención a ellos y no a él, el hecho de que las cosas que ella le decía podían herirlo más que si se lo dijera cualquier otro, su deseo de tenerla cerca todo el tiempo, de abrazarla y protegerla ¿acaso era amor?

"No lo sé, maestro, estoy muy confundido, pero quizás tengas razón, pero si hay algo que sé, es que ella me detesta" Le contestó Shaka.

"No estés tan seguro..." Le dijo el anciano una vez más. Shaka le sonrió, pero sabía que era así, aunque su anciano maestro opinara lo contrario. Él se levantó, y despidiéndose de su maestro, se fue a su propia habitación. El anciano esperó a que él se fuera para levantarse y enfilar hacia la habitación de Kai.

Cuando llegó, tocó a la puerta, pero nadie le contestó, tocó otra vez y nada; decidió abrir la puerta para ver si ella dormía, más grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que Kai no estaba allí. El anciano se imagino en donde podría estar su joven discípula, así que enfiló hacia los jardines.

Encontró a Kai sentada en una piedra gastada por los años que los monjes nunca habían removido, era el lugar favorito de ella en las noches. Kai sintió su presencia y volteó la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Hola" Dijo el anciano.

"Hola" Dijo Kai, volviendo a mirar hacia el frente. Su maestro se sentó a su lado y Kai apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

"Kai ¿qué es lo que te perturba tanto, hija?" Preguntó él. Kai se mantuvo en silencio por uno par de minutos. Luego añadió.

"No lo sé, no sé lo que esta pasando conmigo, maestro ¡pero sé que mi problema es él!" El anciano suspiró, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

"¿Qué es lo que tanto te desagrada de Shaka? Él se siente muy confundido porque no sabe que pensar de ti, él te quiere mucho, pero no sabe como hacer las paces contigo" Dijo el anciano. Kai lo miró sorprendida ¿Shaka la quería mucho? Eso sí que no se lo creía.

"¡Su sola presencia me molesta! No sé porque, siempre ha sido así, desde que éramos niños" Respondió ella.

"¿Y que es lo que te hace sentir su presencia?" Volvió a preguntar él.

"Pues... no sé, es algo como sí me pusiera nerviosa, siempre temiendo que haga algo que no me agrade; no lo sé es muy confuso" Explicó Kai. Su maestro asintió, escuchando atentamente.

"Pues bien ¿acaso te molesta que el te abrace o te dé un beso?" Le preguntó otra vez. Kai lo pensó un poco, jamás se había preguntado eso, se acordó que cuando él la abrazaba, al principio se resistía, pero al final no se sentía tan mal después de todo... nunca le había dado un beso, no sabía como se sentiría si él lo hiciera... pensándolo mejor no quería saber. Su maestro sonrió.

"Así que no te resulta tan desagradable" Dijo.

"¡Sí... No! ¡No lo sé!" Dijo Kai, exasperada, se paró y caminó unos pasos, tratando de que la suave brisa calmara sus sentidos un poco.

"Kai, supe muy bien desde el día que me los trajeron a ambos, el momento justo en que se encontraron, que ambos se pertenecían el uno al otro, él fue hecho para ti y tú para él; aunque sé que no me harás caso y lo negarás rotundamente... Shaka se irá mañana de regreso a Grecia, tú piensa esta noche bien lo que vas a hacer" Dijo su maestro antes de regresar al templo a descansar. Kai se quedó sola otra vez en el jardín, sus pensamientos se mezclaban con sus sentimientos, y los unos contradecían a los otros. Su corazón le gritaba que dejara de negar lo que sentía, mientras que su mente racional le decía que no se engañase, Shaka y ella nunca se entenderían.

Kai decidió ir a dormir también, aunque cuando llegó a su cama, se dio cuenta después de una hora, que no pegaría los ojos en toda la noche.

Al otro día, Shaka se había levantado temprano, pronto partiría a Grecia, su maestro entendía que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, lejos de Kai, ambos se extrañaron que ella no se les hubiera unido; pero el anciano supuso que por primera vez en años, Kai no habría pasado una buena noche.

"Maestro, debo partir, por favor, dígale a Kai adiós de mi parte, no quiero despertarla" Dijo Shaka. El anciano asintió.

"¿Realmente no quieres quedarte un poco más, Shaka?" Le preguntó. Shaka movió negativamente su cabeza y después de darle un abrazo, se fue.

Kai despertó más allá del mediodía, se había dormido al amanecer y aún no se sentía muy bien que digamos. Se levantó y se dio un buen baño de agua caliente, luego fue a ver si había algo que comer.

Llegó a la cocina general, y uno de los monjes le dio los buenos días, Kai le saludó también y tomó una manzana; Luego salió a caminar por ahí.

Se encontró en la sala con su maestro, y le extrañó que Shaka no estuviera con él también.

"Hola, maestro ¿dónde está él?" Dijo Kai, mordiendo la manzana.

"Se fue esta mañana, dijo que te diera sus saludos" Le contestó el anciano, Kai se quedó a medio masticar la manzana, que casi no le pasaba por el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

"¿Kai estás bien?" Preguntó su maestro, Kai asintió, pero no era verdad en absoluto. Siguió caminando como hipnotizada hacia el jardín y luego fuera del templo. Sabía que si se quedaba, rompería a llorar como estúpida sin saber porque, se acercó a la extensa selva que rodeaba el templo y se internó en ella hasta una pequeña laguna en su interior. Se sentó en la rivera, soltando la manzana a medio comer. Su rostro daba la impresión de estar serena, pero una solitaria lágrima corrió por su perlada mejilla; único indicio de su verdadero estado anímico.

"Si no te conociera bien, juraría que estás triste porque me fui sin despedirme de ti" Dijo una voz en extremo conocida para Kai. Ella se levantó lentamente y volteó su cabeza hacia la figura de Shaka, que estaba de brazos cruzados, apoyado en un árbol.

"Creí que te habías ido" Le dijo ella, impasible.

"Tú no querías que me fuera ¿verdad? A quien molestarías sino, te aburrirías mucho sin mí" Le dijo él, acercándose a ella. Kai no se movió, Shaka caminó hasta estar tan cerca de ella que casi se tocaban sus narices, eso era porque Kai no le bajaba la mirada y él se había agachado un poco.

"Pues estoy muy bien sin ti, muchas gracias" Le dijo Kai, dándole la espalda, nunca reconocería que deseaba saltar de alegría por verlo allí. Shaka le sonrió, que terca era su preciosa chica, demasiado orgullosa para su bien.

"No es cierto y tú lo sabes, Kai ¿por qué te empeñas en negarlo?" Le dijo él. Kai le enfrentó otra vez.

"¿Negar qué si se puede saber?" Le preguntó ella, desafiante.

"Que no podemos estar separados tanto tiempo sin extrañarnos, sin escucharnos... sin tocarnos" Le dijo Shaka, acariciándole la mejilla con una mano; Kai se quedó helada, nunca había escuchado algo así de él, y lo peor era que le gustaba que él dijera cosas así. Kai quiso retroceder un paso pero sólo había agua detrás de ella, perdió el equilibrio y agarró a Shaka para no caerse, pero él no se esperaba esto y también perdió el equilibrio, ambos cayeron al agua mojándose de los pies a la punta de los pelos.

"¡Kyaaa! ¡Tonto, se supone que tenías que quedarte quieto, no caer conmigo!" Le dijo ella, con todo el cabello en la cara, Shaka al verla se echó a reír con ganas, Kai lo miró como si lo fuera a matar ¡él se atrevía a reírse de ella! Ya vería. Kai se quitó el cabello de la cara y le sonrió con dulzura, antes de hundir la cabeza de él bruscamente en el agua. Shaka se sorprendió pero luego la salpicó con agua también, Kai quiso salir, pero Shaka la tomó de la cintura y la volvió a meter al agua. Él casi se ahogaba, pero de risa, Kai se enojó un minuto pero después tuvo que reír también, Shaka siempre sería Shaka, y para ella estaba perfecto así.

Pero se vengaría de él por esa broma más tarde. Ambos salieron chorreando agua, y decidieron que sería bueno ir a cambiarse de ropa, ya que el vestido blanco de Kai se le había adherido peligrosamente al cuerpo, revelando más que cubriendo, a Shaka le gustaba lo que veía, pero le sacaría los ojos si algún otro hombre se atrevía a mirarla ahora. Kai viendo la forma en que Shaka la estaba mirando, le dio un vistazo a su cuerpo y casi se muere de la vergüenza, rápidamente se cubrió el pecho con los brazos, mirando a Shaka acusatoriamente, él le sonrió de forma inocente y la cargó en brazos, cosa que Kai no se esperaba, pero no protestó y hasta le echó los brazos al cuello. Shaka le dio un beso en la sien y se encaminó hacia el templo.

Al verlos llegar, su maestro sonrió ampliamente, parecía que Kai por fin había comprendido y Shaka también se había animado a hacer lo que hace tiempo debió haber hecho... reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho.

Shaka la deposito en el suelo de su habitación, pero no la soltó, Kai tampoco le había quitado los brazos del cuello, sus miradas decían más que mil palabras, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, se estaban besando como si el mundo se fuera a acabar de un momento a otro.

Así fue como Shaka sí se quedó en la India, y se quedaría por más tiempo, eso es lo que decía la carta que envió a Mu, el caballero de Aries estaba contento por su amigo, y también por él mismo, ya que también había encontrado a su pareja perfecta y adorada compañera en una chica que era mucho más de lo que aparentaba al principio, mucho, mucho más...

**_Fin_**

Rhiannon 18/2/04


End file.
